


i fell too fast, i feel too much

by Thelonewolfdies



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, kim's having a gay panic, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelonewolfdies/pseuds/Thelonewolfdies
Summary: Power Rangers,,....,,,, but gayer(previously "Kim and Trini's totally platonic, not romantic coffee date", but now your fav gays are back in a multi-chapter and this struggling first time author attempts to commit to something)





	1. maybe i'll get you out of my head

It’s been six days since Kim became a Power Ranger, but she’s still not entirely sure if the name fits. She spends much of her downtime rolling it around her head, looks up at her bedroom ceiling and says it to herself enough times that the words nearly lose all meaning.

They denote someone strong and selfless, noble and kind, but she can’t begin to think that she can relate to those qualities. She’s a bitch, she’s nasty, she’s a traitor, she’s all those words directed at her in text chains with her friends and scrawled across her notebooks when she leaves them unattended.

At this point, she doesn’t even care who wrote them, whether it was Tai, or her former friends, or any of the many people she’s royally fucked over in her past exploits. Still, regret has to count for something, right? If she was a totally irredeemable person she wouldn’t care that she hurt people, right?

And then there’s the other problem, the one that rears its head whenever she catches Trini’s eye. Which happens a lot more than she might’ve expected, either because a) Trini’s looking at her as much as she is at Trini, or b) Trini’s creeped out by how much Kim looks at her. (She hopes for the first one). Because the irrefutable truth is that no matter what Kim might be or what she might call herself, the one thing she’s sure of at the moment is that she has a _thing_ for Trini Kwan. Not just a minor thing, either.

Most moments that she’s not training, the only time she seems to be working herself and her new limits hard enough to distract herself, she’s thinking about Trini. Her hair, and the cute way she braids it down the side, or the way it sticks to her forehead after training, or the way she breathes hard and smiles to herself when she nails another move.

It’s getting really inconvenient, as illustrated by the time T showed up in a crop top and shorts and Kim didn’t manage to land a single hit, getting thrown and tripped and hit more times than she could count.

It’s not that she’s bothered by how she feels, of course. It’s 2017, and while Angel Grove might not be the bustling metropolis she’s always dreamed of escaping to, they have the internet there. So to sum up, she’s not bothered by the feelings she has. (In fact, they actually explain a lot of other things she’s been confused about). It’s just that they’re so damn inconvenient when they have less than a week before her town and pretty much everything else she’s ever known is destroyed if she and the rest of the team can’t get their shit together.

So, you know, there’s that.

Then there’s the fact that Trini had actually invited her out to a cafe, and if Kim weren’t so busy freaking out about her feelings, newfound identity and general self-loathing, she might be preening over the fact that the antisocial Trini actually seems to want to spend time with her.

So here she is, ten minutes early, sitting at one of the tables along the wall of one of Angel Grove's three hotspots, trying not to break the table with how stressed she's feeling. Which is not at all, thank you very much, because if anyone asked (except for maybe Jason) if she were stressed about meeting Trini outside of their usual mine/rock/spaceship/school setttings, Kimberly would lie through her teeth and tell them that _no_ , she’s just understandably nervous about the imminent end of he world. Just your everyday, run of the mill teenage angst.

Just as she pulls out her phone to check whether or not Trini's texted her to say she'd be running late/coming early/she wasn't going to be able to come at all because she'd been struck down by avian flu, a giggle near the door catches her attention and she turns towards the wall again, rigid and unmoving. It's fucking Rebecca, and another one of the many blonde girls from the cheerleading squad who's name Kim never remembered and now has no reason to, and they're hanging around the outside of the cafe.

As much as her blood runs cold at the thought of them coming over, speaking to her, humiliating her even further, she tries to keep her cool.  _They can't do anything to you anymore_ and  _you've got better now, you've got a team behind you_ and  _they can't hurt you anymore_ plays in her head but it's a lie, they've hurt her and they continue to hurt her, a reminder that no matter what Kimberly does or how good a Power Ranger she is or even whether or not they get luckier than she can imagine and they can stop the attack, it doesn't change the fact that she's a  _shitty_ person who's done  _shitty_ things and she's nasty and mean and a bitch and she doesn't deserve to even be around people as nice as Jason and Billy and-

"Hey. Been waiting long?" Trini dumps her bag next to the seat across from Kim, lounging in it and looking at her from under the same beanie she's always worn since the day Kimberly saw her in Biolo- English. The same class her grades were dropping in because suddenly she can't stop looking at the back row, hoping that Trini wasn't playing hooky and was actually attending, and  _oh god she never answered and now Trini's looking at her oh god_   _oh-_

"No, not long. I did order a coffee though, did you want me to get you something?" She asks, trying not to fumble over the words. She relaxes, this is fine, this is just you and your friend Trini hanging out and getting coffee. Nothing weird.

"It's cool, I ordered on my way in. How's your day?"

"Fine, better since it's the one day I don't have school or detention. What about you?" Trini gives her a half-smile, quirks the side of her mouth up just a little, but it has Kim seeing stars. "Mine's fine too. Mom nearly blew a gasket when I said I was meeting a friend." Right. Because Trini hates her family being in her business and her relationship because  _Trini's into girls_. She thinks. There was a fair amount of ambiguousness, but surely she would've refuted 'girlfriend troubles' if she wasn't?

"Happy to help you try and get your family off your back, but I'm afraid I can't help with the questioning it seems like you're gonna get when you get home."

"All good, I'm pretty well practised at avoiding those."

Their coffees come, and Kim gratefully takes the lull in conversation to study Trini without looking like a total creep. She's got her hair the same way as usual, four braids instead of three, and Kim likes the way she looks more relaxed around her outside of school and detention and without the pressure of training. They're just two girls out for coffee, and they don't have the fate of the entire world and possibly more resting on their shoulders. She peeks around again, relieved to see that Rebecca and Nameless Blonde have left, the band around her chest a little less constricting than before.

"Hey," Trini waves a spoon in front of her face, "you wanna split a muffin?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Can we have," she glances at Trini and back at the server, "a chocolate muffin? And two forks."

"Good call. Not sure I would've stayed if you were a banana muffin girl." She says this deadpan, looking at Kimberly with no expression but Kim still flies, because a joke that wasn't totally sardonic and possibly even familiar and just teasing means that Trini is a little more relaxed around her, a little less unapproachable and untouchable.

"Sure, I'd actually believe that," Kim jokes, "if you weren't the one who invited me because you love my company so much."

"Keep dreaming, Hart." Their muffin's placed in front of them, and Kim concentrates on picking up her fork and slicing off a bit of muffin, nearly moaning at the taste because  _damn,_ these are good. There was a reason she suggested this place.

The two of them eat in relative silence until there's only a small sliver left, and Kim's just about to offer the rest to Trini when Trini skewers her fork into it, smirking at Kim with what can only be described as a competitive look in her eye, and it is  _on._ It is  _so on._ Kim darts out, trying to take it from her, but she moves her fork at the last minute and dodges her attempt with snakelike speed that Kim's seen glimpses of in training, but Kimberly Hart is not to be outdone. The two of them skirmish for a bit longer, clanging forks and flying food in an elaborate, metallic and chocolatey ballet until Kim catches the fork with the muffin on the end of it and Trini grabs her arm and Kim only just stops from flinching, hoping Trini didn't feel her pulse jump against the base of her thumb, Trini's delicate, ring-clad fingers wrapped around her wrist.

Kim thinks she must be dreaming, because there's no way that the Trini she knows, or vaguely knows, would wrap her lips around the muffin on the fork and pull away slowly, looking at her dead in the eye the whole time. But Kim can't be dreaming, because the pressure of Trini's hand on her wrist is  _right there_ and warm and tangible, and if it's not a dream she's probably dead and in heaven. At some point, however, Kim realises, her gaze has drifted from Trini's eyes to her lips and God, she's been watching her eat that muffin in silence for a strictly non-platonic amount of time.

"Fine, you win." She says, pulling her arm out of Trini's grasp. And victory may have been sweet, but the memory of Trini's hand wrapped around the base of hers and the way Trini smiled and pulled her into a hug as they left is so much sweeter, and if Kim can't stop smiling on the walk home then who's going to know, honestly. It's her secret, and it'll stay that way until some point in the hopefully near future when imminent death isn't on the radar. Maybe, just maybe, if they make it out of this mess alive and hopefully unscathed, she'll broach the subject. Someday.


	2. for hours you're just gentle on my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd probably better start thinking up actual chapter titles bc they're not gonna be able to kid themselves for that long... it ain't gonna be platonic forever

The words “partner project” might fill many high school students with dread, but up until a few weeks ago they hadn’t bothered Kim. She was adored, and had people in every class happy, even volunteering, to partner with her. That was never an issue for her, but her first time hearing those words after the Rebecca Selfie Incident was in the last ten minutes of Biology, on a Monday, on her first day back at school after it reopened after an entire wing was destroyed in the fight with Rita Repulsa.

It’s been an entire two weeks since the fight, since the town had closed multiple businesses and roads had been closed off and it seemed like the entire livelihood of Angel Grove was at risk, but the residents had struggled to their feet in a surprising display of solidarity, neighbours housing those who’s homes had been destroyed and multiple food and clothing drives organised for those who’d lost too much to do it on their own.

If Kim’s going to be honest, it makes her hate this place a little less, to see how all these people had banded together and helped each other out in a time where help and refuge were sorely needed, and also makes her look back on the time when Jason dared her to run away with equal parts amusement and sadness. If she had, if she’d taken that chance, she’d never have met Billy or Zack or Trini, never would’ve become a Power Ranger, never would have become more and finally begun to realise she could be more than just that cheerleader bitch who had a spectacular fall from grace after punching her ex-boyfriend’s tooth out (even if they _did_ put it back).

A sheet of paper lands on her desk, and she reads over the assignment. Fairly simple, but there’s still the matter of a partner. There’s only one person in this room she’d even want to spend that much time with, and Kim knows that she’s in class today because she’s been throwing notes back and forth for the entirety of the lesson.

So, it’s only with slight trepidation that Kim looks around the room before her eyes land on Trini, who’s looking right back at her with a smirk rarely seen (and, if Kim allows herself a little bit of hope, seem to be reserved mostly for her). Kim makes her way over to Trini’s desk, planting herself beside her and smiling a little dopily, if she’s going to be honest.

“A bit presumptuous,” Trini says, the words rolling off her tongue in that lackadaisical drawl of hers, “I could’ve been just about to ask Grant to be my partner.” She tilts her head in Grant’s direction, who’s head is currently bent back at an alarming angle as he slouches sleeping in his chair, a thin string of drool coming from the side of his mouth.

“We both know I’m the better choice, not only academically but company-wise too," Kim pulls her assignment from her binder and puts it next to Trini's, reading over it.

"Okay, so it looks pretty straightforward, but I think we should really start drawing up a timeline if we wanna get this done before the weeks end, and I really think we should try and get it done as soon as possible since we don't know if anything could come up with the Ranger thing, and... You're not listening to me."

Trini at least has the good grace to look a little guilty, but doesn't put the pen down from where she was doodling on her assignment sheet. "Sorry. But I don't really care, just tell me what I've gotta do and I'll do it. I don't care about the scheduling, or whatever."

"Don't you want to do well?" Kim asks, non-plussed. She might've had her moment of rebellion, or moments, but she's always been driven in schoolwork and god knows she has some ground to make up in her relationship with her own parents and doing badly on this project won't help her cause.

"It's one assignment, dude. I do alright in quizzes, and I can do whatever you want me to, but I'll leave the planning to you," the lunchtime bell peals before Kim can refute that, and Trini picks up her books and gets up from her chair, "text me if you wanna meet outside school, I'll see you at lunch if not." And Kim's left looking at Trini's lazy salute as she glides out the door, laced, as with everything Trini does, with sarcasm.

Kim packs her things, trying not to take the interaction as harshly as it feels, knowing that's just how Trini talks to people, and she definitely has her reasons for not being as passionate as Kim does, but it doesn't sooth the sting of Trini apparently not wanting to spend time with her.

-

Kim's lunchtime period doesn't start out much better, trying to spy the table her friends are on distracting her to the extent that her reflexes are dulled enough that she doesn't notice the fry hurtling towards her and subsequently getting beaned in the forehead with it. Glaring in the direction it came from, because _really Zack? you're not five_ but making her way over there anyway.

"Hey, gremlins," Kim dumps her tray on the table across from Trini, who knocks her feet under the table and smiles at her over her juice, "what's up?"

"Oh, oh, oh!" Billy lurches forward excitedly, "The movie theatre is giving out free tickets to the first thirty people that show up to help paint the new town hall fence since they just rebuilt it, so I was thinking we could all spend the night together after training on Saturday night, maybe at Jason's since, you know, he's gotta be home, and then we could go in the morning? And help paint, and hopefully we'll get there early enough to get the tickets, and we could all go see a movie together?"

"Sounds good, B," Jason says, "if everyone else wants to."

The rest of the group chimes in with various noises of assent, except for Zack, who says he'd meet them in the morning but needs more warning to ask his sister to come down from the other side of town and look after his mom for the night.

"On that note," Trini knocks Kim's foot again, "did you work on that schedule in your last period?"

"Uh, yeah, is it okay if we start on it tonight? You can come to mine if you want, my parents are gonna be out at some kind of fundraiser to rebuild the dock so we'll have the house to ourselves," Kim wouldn't lie and say she wasn't a bit nervous about having Trini at her house, in private and without any spying eyes around but mostly nothing to remind her that she  _really_ probably shouldn't stare at her friend's lips while she was talking or her hands while she was writing, but they were friends first and no matter whether or not Kim ever picks up her courage enough to maybe admit her feelings to Trini, she hopes that friends they'll stay. So she's not going to go creeping on one of her best, and only, friends just because she has a really unfortunate, inconvenient crush.

She can control her feelings. And her wandering eyes. And heart rate. Totally.

"Sure, text me your address and when you want me over."

That's happening. Cool. Cool cool cool. Kim can do this.

She can do this.

Totally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No proofreading we shamelessly switch from third to second person and accidentally post it before realising like men
> 
> (On a more serious note, I'm absolutely overwhelmed/overjoyed at how much positive feedback this has gotten, I absolutely did not expect it and absolutely do not deserve it but I'm gonna do my best to live up to it, thank you guys so much)


	3. i belong to all of your mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Manhattan by Gallant. It has absolutely nothing to do with the chapter, *marge simpson voice* I just think it's neat

Kim’s been home for roughly three hours after getting home from school, and she is without a doubt Freaking Out.

She’s on edge, and can’t pinpoint why, but it’s cost her a hairbrush, three bobby pins, a spoon and the handle of her favourite mug. She hasn’t caused this much destruction since she first got her powers, and this has none of the elation of realising you can push past all of the normal physical boundaries of the human body.

It’s not just Trini, she knows it. The air is heavy, almost charged, and the humidity is through the roof. Kim has never thought of herself as having any particular affinity with the weather, but she can’t deny that the atmosphere is having a jarring effect on her mood.

The doorbell rings, nearly jolting her out of her skin and also nearly causing the breakage of yet another kitchen implement, but she takes a deep breath and plasters a smile on, opening the door to Trini, who raises her hand in greeting and looks uncharacteristically on edge, much like Kim feels. The feeling dissipates on seeing Trini tho, and Kim waves her inside and closes the door behind her.

“Did you have any trouble finding the house?” Kim asks awkwardly, knowing full well that being at each others’ house is a boundary only really crossed by Jason and Billy, if one didn’t count Kim sneaking in through Jason’s window.

Trini raises her brow at her, replying “Kim, we live in the age of Google Maps. I was fine, thanks for the concern.”

“Right. Did you want, like, any food before we start? Or I could make coffee, or tea, or hot chocolate if you’re not into the other two, or…” Kim rifles through the cupboards, “no, that’s really all we have.”

“Tea’s fine, thanks.” “Great, if you wanna sit down and grab your books or something I’ll get it sorted.”

When both the girls have a mug in their hands, Kim pulls out her binder and some highlighters, but a peal of thunder outside shakes her. “Oh crap, sorry Trini but I really have to take the washing off the clothesline before it starts raining, sorry but it’s like the one thing my parents asked me to do before they got home-”

"It's all good, I’ll give you a hand," Trini cuts her off and follows her out the door.

The wind has picked up, and the temperature and air pressure have dropped considerably. The two girls manage to get most of the washing off the line and into the basket before a second peal of thunder sounds and Kim sees forked lightning illuminate the sky and rain start spotting the washing on the line, cursing under her breath.

She hears a gasp behind her, and see Trini with her eyes screwed shut and water running down her forehead.

“Hey, are you alright? T? Hey, hey, hey, you’re okay,” Kim guides her inside, pulling the basket of washing inside the door and kicking it closed behind her, depositing Trini on the couch.

“What’s wrong, T?”

“I just…” Trini curls her hands in her lap into fists, a small tear slipping out of her eye to mingle with the condensation already running down her face, and Kim brings her hand up to wipe them away.

It’s then that Trini does something completely unexpected. She launches herself at Kim and wraps he arms around her, burying her face in the junction of Kim’s neck and shoulder.

Kim brings her hands up to stroke up and down Trini’s back and hair, not sure what to say or do. It's not like she's seen the other girl display much emotion except for Billy's temporary death, and even then most of them were shocked into stoicism.

Eventually, Trini calms, the tension Kim can feel in her taut back muscles lessening, and she raises her head to look Kim in the eyes.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Kim asks, swiping her thumb across Trini's cheekbone.

"Not really." Trini replies, and Kim has to stop herself from slumping at the rejection.  _It's not about you,_ she reminds herself.  _She has problems that won't be fixed by talking to me, and you're just gonna have to deal with it._

"Oh, okay. Is there anything I can do? I think studying can probably be put on hold for tonight."

"That would be good, thanks." Trini avoids her eyes, and Kim wants to pull her hair out at the idea of Trini thinking she can't show emotion in front of her, that she should feel embarrassed at having cracked her own supposedly impenetrable facade, but Kim can't speak, has no idea how to enunciate the words she so badly wants Trini to hear. That no matter what  _that_ was, that Trini is no less courageous and deserving of friendship and support.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom." Trini speaks up, and rises from where she'd somehow gotten nestled under Kim's arm.

"Uh, sure, just through the hall and the first door on your left." And with that, Trini's gone, the warmth she'd left on Kim's side quickly dissipating. Kim bunches up her own fists, reminiscent of how Trini had minutes ago, and fights the urge to groan.

-

"Kim!, could you give us a hand with the shopping? Your mother decided it was absolutely paramount that we pick up artichokes for dinner, and once we were there of course  she just had to get this and this and this as well." Kim's father's voice rings out, startling the girls from where they'd been watching TV in near silence, both avoiding the subject of what had happened before. Kim looks at the time on her phone, startled to realise that they'd been sitting there for far longer than she'd noticed.

"No cooking ability, no complaining." Kim walks out after shooting and apologetic grimace to Trini, and is greeted with the sight of her mother with her hip cocked comically and her hand up towards her dad.

"Hey guys. How was tonight? What's the status on the dock?"

"Oh, darling, it was brilliant," Kim's mom sweeps her up in a rare hug, "we got far over our attempted target, and we're donating the excess to help the fishermen who's boats were damaged."

"Who's this?" Kim spins around to see Trini standing up awkwardly from her chair, her arms stiff by her sides as Kim's dad looks at her quizzically.

"Crap, sorry. Dad, mom, this is my friend Trini from school, we're working on a bio project together. Trini, these are my parents, Maddy and Steven."

"Uh, nice to meet you." Trini thrusts her hand out, and Kim almost wants to laugh at how hard she's trying to be formal and polite, no matter how awkward it may come off.It's a rare moment where Trini is being anything but sarcastic or at the very least disrespectful to any kind of authority figure, and it's sweet that she seems to be trying with her parents.

"Trini, are you staying for dinner?" Maddy asks, already gliding into the kitchen and putting the grocery bags on the counter.

Kim cocks her head quizzically at Trini, who replies with a non-committal shrug. "Yeah mom, she is. That okay? Will we have enough?"

"We'd better, with the amount of food I had to carry in," Kim's dad grumbles under the weight of the remaining bags.

"We'll help set the table." Kim takes Trini's hand gently and leads her into the kitchen, where she follows Kim around as she helps her dad with the task.

Dinner passes easily, with both of Kim's parents carrying most of the conversation, but Kim can't help but notice that Trini seems to have sunk in on herself and is studying her plate intensely, as if trying to fade from view. It makes Kim's heart ache for her, imagining that her own family dinners are a much more easygoing affair than Trini's.

Kim looks at Trini while washing up, and pauses to ask her a question. "Um, I was just wondering, if you maybe wanted to stay over? We live super close to school, it would be no problem to get back there in the morning. And I can give you a set of pyjamas or whatever, and I was just thinking that it might be good if you told your mom you were staying over or something, just so she gets off your back. If you want. No pressure, though, we can give you a lift home."  


Trini meets Kim's eyes for what seems like the first time since her parents arrived. "That'd be nice, yeah. I'll, um, call home. Give me a second." She turns away from where the two of them are stacking the dishwasher, and pulls out her phone. Kim continues to put away the dishware while Trini speaks what seems to be rapid-fire Spanish, if Kim remembers right from taking it two years ago, and when she's done Kim's already finished.

"My parents are fine with it."

"Oh, great," Kim stumbles over the words, only just really realising what she's offered, "so, you're totally welcome to stay in mine. It's a double, so it's not gonna be too small, but we have a guest bed if you want."  


"Oh, uh, I don't wanna be any trouble. I'm happy to stay in your bed if that's cool."  


It's then that Kim directs a small smile in Trini's direction, happy beyond words that her friend seems, for the moment, to have crossed some of the distance between them.

"I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really happy with this chapter but I am having a Doozy of an episode in my personal life atm so I just wanted to churn this out before bed. Wish it were better, but I wasn't feeling super inspired. I hope y'all like it anyway, and I'm so so so incredibly grateful to the people who've commented with their support and compliments, they mean the absolute world to me and have given me way more confidence in my writing than I'm sure I deserve.
> 
> On another note, catch me never ever using titles like "the brunette" or "the yellow ranger" no matter how clunky it makes it to constantly refer to the characters by name. On the subject, can someone remind me what it's called when you're like "the blonde girl did this" instead of "Kara did this"?


	4. why do i stay if i know you're not mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no one asked, and I delivered: bed sharing, and what tf was goin on with Trini last chapter.

“Trini! You done?” Kim calls from her room.

“Yeah, sorry. I just had to message mom real quick.” Trini appears in the doorway, having come out of the bathroom.

“No problem, I, uh, got you some pyjamas. They’re probably a bit tall for you but that’s better than too small, right? But I can’t imagine that’s ever an issue for you.”

Trini takes the clothes in Kim’s arms, not sparing her a glare, and pulls her t-shirt off.

“Oh, sorry, I’ll-“ Kim turns, very narrowly missing glancing her hip on the corner of her bed.

“Smooth, Hart.”

“Shut up.” Kim studies her nails until Trini taps her on the shoulder and she turns around, already having changed into her own pyjamas.

“Do you have like, a side you prefer? I’m good with either.”

“No, I’m fine.”

Kim takes the lead, pulling back the covers after turning her lamp on and switching the big light off, and shuffling under her blanket.

“You’re not a clinger, are you?” Trini asks once they’re both comfortable, “because I like my space, and no offence, but you seem like a total sleep koala.”

“Hey!” Kim retorts, “we can’t all be cool and aloof, miss “I-do-tai-chi-on-top-of-a-mountain.” Trini snorts, but offers no reply. “Um, on that note,” it comes out as hesitant, Kim not wanting to startle her friend, “I know you said you didn’t wanna talk about what happened earlier, but if you do, I’m here. I promise.”

“Yeah, I know. Thanks, Kimberly.”

“No problem.” Kim turns, shuffling to get comfortable, before Trini breaks the silence again.

“You know I have two brothers?”

“I didn’t, actually.”

“I mean, I have one biological brother. Mike’s my stepdad’s kid, but Carlos is my mum’s. They’re both six, and he and Mike are inseparable, Carlos follows Mike around everywhere.”

“That’s cute.” Kim has no idea what to say, not used to Trini volunteering information about herself.

"Mike’s the brave one, he loves dinosaurs and running around and WWE no matter how much his dad tells him it’s fake, and he’s the one who leads Carlos on adventures. Carlos is still scared of the dark, and they sleep together in the room across the hall from mine. Whenever Carlos gets scared, he comes into my room and sleeps in my bed for that night and maybe the next.”

There’s a quiver in Trini’s voice now, and Kim rolls over so she’s pressed against Trini’s side as she lies on her back and looks to the dark ceiling. 

“When Rita came into my room that night, all the warning I had was this icy water dripping onto my forehead. Then she comes, and she’s throwing me around my own room like a rag doll, putting dents in my walls and roughing me up, and the whole time that water is dripping down my face and she’s got her arm across my neck and I don’t even care, because I’m just waiting for the second that my baby brother walks into the room because he’s heard a noise and however defenceless I was in that moment, I’m a power ranger. He’s just a kid, a kid who hates playing the recorder and won’t eat his dinner if it’s not served in the right order, and Rita Repulsa could’ve torn him to shreds and there’s nothing I could’ve done about it.”

“I hate being out in the rain and I hate it when my showers are too cold and I hate looking at that fucking dent next to my bed because all it reminds me of is those unnaturally green eyes staring at me and this creature who would kill everyone in that house and everyone I care about just to get what she wanted.”

“Oh god Trin, I’m so sorry.” Kim feels around in the darkness until she locates Trini’s hands, laced together with a near white-knuckled grip. “I’m sorry I never asked, that must’ve been so awful.”

Trini’s hands release, and Kim hesitantly slides her hand next to hers, waiting for Trini to take it. She does, her hands clammy and trembling as she grips Kim’s.

“And they never knew, you know? All that destruction the next day, my parents hardly even asked what happened to my room. First time they haven’t pried into something, and it happens on the day when I actually could’ve stood talking about it. I can’t even share it with them, because they can’t know anything about what I am.”

"Trin, I know this doesn't make what happened any easier, but I promise you're not alone in this. We all share the same secret, and I swear that whenever you need to talk or you need anything, I'll be there."

"Thanks Kim. But I just-" Trini takes a shuddering breath, "I just need to know that they'll be safe, you know? That's why I stayed. I mean, no offence to you guys, you know I'd trade my life for any of yours in a heartbeat, but I knew taking that deal would condemn everyone I knew. The safety she offered to me wouldn't extend to anyone I care about, and it doesn't matter that I'm alive if they're not. And I'm scared that I can't do whatever job I'm supposed to do as a Ranger properly if I'm always worried about my family and other people."

"Trini, that's ridiculous."

Trini snorts, but Kim presses on. "No, I mean it. I know we haven't known each other long, but in the time I've known you, I've come to find that you're one of the most caring people I know, and this only cements that. Do you think that a good Ranger is one that doesn't care about others and has no connections? What good does that do for anyone? The reason any of us are any good at it is because all of us, in our own way, care deeply about something we wanna protect. And if you care that much about your family, if you're willing to give anything up for them, that makes you the strongest Ranger out of all of us."

"Thanks, Kimberly. It's just, now that I know how exposed our world is, and how at risk we are if anyone else comes our way, I just feel like I can't ever stop worrying that one day we won't be good enough."

"Then use it. Take that worry and use it as fuel to make yourself better, ever day, and we will always be good enough."

Trini is silent, and then turns suddenly so they're nose to nose.

"You know that's the first time I've talked about it?"

"I figured." Kim brings her hand up from where it's clasped in Trini's, and brushes the hair falling in her face over her ear, letting her fingertips linger on Trini's temple. "I promise, I'll always be here to talk about things with you."

"You can't promise that," Trini catches her hand, squeezing it before letting go, "but thank you. It was.. Nice, talking about it. I don't have many girl friends here, and I'm happy that we're friends outside of the whole mess happening at the moment."

"Yeah, you really hit the jackpot on that one. I'm not sure if you've heard, but I'm kind of a big deal around here."

"Sure, until you punched what's-his-name's tooth out."

"Oh my  _god,_ they put it back!"

 

-

Kim wakes up naturally and sweating profusely, the sun shining through her open curtains.

Her feet are nearly hanging off the side opposite her head, and Trini is draped across her torso with an elbow digging into the side of her boob. She has hair all over her face, and her mouth is open as she snores, and Kim is so uncomfortable but  _Trini is so beautiful_. In a totally objective sense, that is. Even if Kim wasn't nursing a crush the size of Saturn, she'd still be able to see that.

She tries to move so Trini's elbow isn't impaling her anymore, but she groans and stretches out, rolling off Kim.

"So, you try and accuse me of being a clinger and then you pull that shit?"

It's truly a journey, watching Trini's face go from confusion, realisation, and finally embarrassment, all under a sleepy haze that make her expressions all the more dopey.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I don't even know what-"

"Trin, it's fine. I mean, I'm overheating and aching, but aside from that I think I'll live," Kim says, stretching, "but don't think I'm letting you forget this hypocrisy."

"You're a bitch." Trini says from where her face is buried in the pillow.

"Takes one to know one."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! thanks for sticking around this far, I know I say this every chapter but I still can't get over how amazing people have been so far, I owe so much to all of you you're all incredible.


	5. i hope for a trace to lead me back home from this place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim's just too irresistible for her own good, and genuinely cannot stop thirsting over Trini

“Hey.” Trini leans over the seat across from Kimberly in the library.

“So, I was thinking, we should probably do some work on the project, since I kinda blew it last time we tried.”

Kim looks up from her work, fixing a glare on Trini. “You know libraries are supposed to be quiet, right?” She closes the lid of her laptop and cocks an eyebrow across the table. “And this isn’t even your free period.”

“Yeah, I’m sick. Can’t you tell?”

“Very convincing. Anyway, don’t worry about it. I, um, finished the project.” Kim says, averting her eyes downwards. She’d just meant to catch up on the work they’d missed on their aborted study session, but went a little overboard. She’s a productive stresser, okay?

“You did what? Dude, we were supposed to do it together!”

“I know, I know. If it helps, I could probably still use your input on the design and proofreading?”

Trini walks around the table and flops dramatically into the seat next to Kimberly. “Fine, I guess I can grace you with my help on it.”

Kim rolls her eyes, opening her laptop again and tilting it towards Trini. It’s here, in the silence and comfort of the library, with Trini’s elbow knocking against hers as they both lean over to look at the screen, that some little part of her that’s been on edge since Trini broke down in her living room quietens.

For now, she’s safe and they’re together.

 

-

 

“Clumsy, Kimberly.” Alpha 5 chirps as Kim’s knocked on her ass for the third time today.

“Thanks, Alpha. Hadn’t realised.” She grumbles under her breath, resuming a defensive stance against the putty responsible.

“Come on Kimberly, get it together!” Trini yells as she pivots, whirling around and nailing a putty with a side kick. There’s something about her like this, a captivating almost-savagery that makes Kim unable to tear her eyes away. It’s the wild grin on Trini’s face, the smooth lines in her forearms and legs when she’s fighting before she’s morphed that telegraph pure, raw power.

“Oof!!” Kim grunts as she’s hit in the stomach and slams against a rock.

“You alright?” Jason swoops in, extending his arm to her.

“Yeah,” she grasps his proffered hand, “I don’t know what the problem is today, my head’s all over the place.” (She knows exactly what the problem is) (it starts with T, and it’s dressed in a yellow singlet and black jeans)

Jason smirks, pulling her up. “Do you need a hand?”

“Get over yourself pretty boy, she’s got this.” Trini walks over, looking at the two of them. “Don’t you?” She directs the question at Kim.

“Uh…” Kim looks between the two of them, “yeah. Yeah, sure. I’ve got this.” Jason raises his hands in surrender, turning to face off against his next opponent.

 

-

 

Kim groans, lifting her aching arms to put her short hair up into a ponytail. She rolls her head, popping her neck, and inspects the bruises that litter her arms. Though she knows they’ll be gone within the course of half a day, she can’t help but feel a sense of satisfaction at the sight of proof that she’s achieved something, that she’s pushed herself.

“Hey, pink.” Jason bumps Kim's shoulder as he catches up to her on their way out of the quarry.

“Hey, Jase,” she looks over at him and smiles, “what’s up?”

“Did you wanna come out with me tonight? It’s a full moon, and I was thinking we could chill on top of the quarry.”

“Uhhh…” Kim falters, looking around. Her eye catches on Trini, of course, shoving Zack as he laughs beside her. “Yeah, that’d be nice."

 

-

 

T-bird, 6:34PM  
_hey_

Kimberly Hart, 6:35PM  
_Hey, what’s up?_

T-bird, 6:35PM  
 _doing anything rn?_  
 _want to get out of the house_  
 _krispy Kreme?_

“Fuck.” Kim mutters under her breath.

Kimberly Hart, 6:36PM  
_Rly sorry, have plans_  
_Have an orig glazed for me tho, maybe try Zack?_

T-bird, 6:36PM  
 _nah, he’s annoying_  
 _see u tomorrow then_

Kim locks her phone, throwing it on her duvet with a frustrated sigh. Of all the nights to be invited out on a Krispy Kreme not-date, it had to be the single night this week where she’d already made plans.

Red Rooster, 6:38PM  
_Hey, I’m at the quarry. Where are you?_

“Shit, shit shit.” Kim almost shouts, throwing a hoodie on over her tank and running down the stairs and stopping at the door of the kitchen. “Hey guys, I’m heading out tonight, I’ll be back in a few hours. I’m seeing Trini.”

“Okay, have fun!” Her mom shouts at her retreating back. Kim runs until she’s a safe distance from the street her house sits on at the edge of Angel Grove, looking around to make sure there’s no one else in eyesight, before she breaks into a run that shouldn’t be humanly possible. Making it to the quarry in record time, she opens her chat with Jason.

Kim, 6:45PM  
_Hey, I’m in that bit where Rita made Goldar, wru?_

Kim almost laughs at how she refers to the place, so cavalierly for an event that had caused them so much strife.

“You only just got here, didn’t you?” Jason says, coming up behind her.

“Guilty, as charged.” Kim holds out her arms, palms up, in a self-deprecating gesture. “I totally lost track of time, sorry.”

“It’s all good, I wasn’t here long.” Jason looks at the floor, before gesturing behind him. “I, uh, found this hill where you can see the moon really well.”

“Well then, lead the way.”

 

-

 

“And that’s why.”

“Wait. So you put a cow into the boys’ locker room, crashed a car, got your leg into a brace and got put on house arrest on a bet?” Kim’s voice raises several octaves in disbelief.

“If it helps, I’ve got mad regrets about it.”

“God, you’re a doofus.”

“At least I’m charming.” Jason jostles her shoulder where they sit on the ground, arms resting on their knees with a hip flask beside them.

“You wish.”

“So, Kim,” Jason turns to face her, “I was thinking.”

“That doesn’t bode well.”

“Very funny. No, I mean, I know we didn’t have much time one on one before the battle, but I just can’t stop thinking about when you came in my window.”

“What are you saying, Jason?” Kim asks, eyes flickering over his face.

“I'm saying... That you're strong, and you're brave, and you're so much more than some bitchy cheerleader stereotype. And I really admire you, and I can’t stop thinking… About how much I want to do this.” Jason leans in, closing the distance between them as he gently pushes her hair behind her ear and brushes his lips over hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry it took me so long to bang this update out, the whole personal life issues thing that I was talking about is (hopefully) resolved and now im back and betta than eva
> 
> Thank you so much for commenting so far, I really hope I can continue to do all these compliments justice. I hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think!


	6. moments of magic go under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of The Kiss(TM) and Kimberly sneaking thru Trini's window bc guess who's a sucker for that trope?? This bitch!!

It’s just a short touch of the lips, Jason’s own chapped ones gently pressing against Kimberly’s before he moves away, leaving Kimberly sitting shell shocked.

“Sorry, was that not okay? I just thought, maybe-“ Jason attempts to apologise before Kim half-lunges at him, placing her hands on either side of his stubbly chin, pulling him in for a kiss that should rock her world.

If this were a few months ago, and she didn’t have the most inconvenient crush in the world, it would’ve. The two of them, the star football player and the cheerleader, would’ve been a story for the ages. But this isn’t that story, because Jason’s off the team and has a house arrest anklet and Kim’s kissing him and can’t feel a thing.

A last ditch attempt, she threads her hands through his hair and nips at his bottom lip before pulling away, looking at her with a slowly appearing dopey smile that turns her gut to lead because she’s done it again. She’s done something purely to make herself feel better with no thought about how it makes someone else feel, no thought for anyone but herself. So much for growing as a person.

“God, Jase, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what I-“

“No, no, that was fine, I mean I liked it. Obviously.”

“No, I mean that’s not why I’m sorry.” Kim balls her fists on either side of her head, groaning. The situation would be almost comical if she weren’t so acutely aware of how badly she’s fucked up, of how she might have screwed up one of the best friendships she has. “I mean, I’m sorry. I’m really really sorry, because I wish I meant it but I don’t.”

“Wait, you,” Jason shakes his head in confusion, turning back to face her with hurt written clearly on his face, “you didn’t mean it? Then why the hell did you kiss me like that?”

“I’m really sorry, I know I shouldn’t have. I just… I have to go. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, I’m sorry Jason.”

Kim grabs the jacket she’d balled up on the ground, and leaves a very confused Jason Scott sitting on a hill, alone.

 

-

 

Kimberly Hart, 9:23  
_Still up for Krispy Kreme?_

T-bird, 9:29  
_never not_  
_oh hang on_  
_things r tense w/parents im not sure if i can make it_

Kimberly Hart, 9:29  
_…_  
_Okay so you took too long to reply and I already have them_  
_And it’s too much for one person to eat I can bring them to you?_

T-bird, 9:30  
_my window’s above the eaves, u can open it from the outside if i leave it unlocked_  
_ill leave it unlocked_

 

-

 

Kim lands lightly and silently on the eaves of the first story of Trini’s house, donuts safely in hand, quietly inching open the window in front of her.

“What took you so long?” Trini asks, pulling the box of donuts from her hand and walking into her room, leaving Kim still sitting in the window.

“Thanks for the help, Trini. I appreciate it.”

“Please, like you need it.”

“Flattering, but still hurtful.” Kim drops to the floor of Trini’s bedroom, walking over to where Trini’s sitting on her bed, having just sunk her teeth into a donut with an expression as close to bliss as Kimberly’s ever seen on her.

“Thank you so much.” The words are garbled around a mouthful of frosting and pastry, and Kim can’t help but laugh.

“You’re welcome. But when I said more donuts than one person could eat, I meant it, so I’m expecting you to share.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Kimberly Hart.” Trini says, offering the box to Kim anyway.

“Are we really full-naming each other, Trinity Kwan?” Kim retorts, watching Trini shudder with amusement.

“Just take a damn donut.”

“Yes ma’am.”

 

-

 

“So, what did you do tonight?” Trini asks when they’ve polished off the donuts, lying on their backs on her bed.

“Oh, I, um, saw Jason. At the mine.”

“Really?” Kim strains to hear something in Trini’s tone that would clue her in to what she thinks, but she’s not that well versed in the art of Trini-reading. Yet.

“Yeah. We just chilled on a hill and talked for a bit.”

“Sounds nice. I kinda figured you two would hook up.” Trini says, tapping Kim’s arm where it rests next to her raised knees.

“Oh god no, I don’t like him like that.” “Seriously?” Trini rolls onto her elbows, looking at Kim. Her mussed hair hangs over the side of her face, and Kim’s speechless for a minute. The way Trini looks right now drives all the air from her lungs, and when she starts breathing again she can’t help but feel the pain that comes with remembering what she just did to Jason and all for someone who’d never return her feelings.

“Yeah, I mean, I know it’s the cliche but I just don’t have feelings for him. I respect him, but as a friend.”

“Huh.” Trini studies her for a minute, and Kim lets herself believe that there’s something in the look she gives her.

“He did kiss me, though.” Kim says, studying her nails, unable to look at Trini as she says it.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. I kissed him back for a little bit, but I told him I didn’t mean it. I feel super bad about it, I should’ve just told him from the get-go.” It’s mostly the truth, right?

“Yeah, you probably should’ve. But you can’t really change the fact that you don’t like him, so it’d be unfair if he got mad at you about that. What did he say?”

“Um, I kind of… Just left him there after saying I didn’t mean it.” Kim hides her face in her hands as Trini looks at her in disbelief, her eyes widening comically.

“You left him?! Oh, girl.”

“I know!”

“God, that’s like the first time I kissed a girl. If you wanna talk about cliches, yours has nothing on me. She kissed me and I ran away.” Trini says with a small smile on her face, but it’s obvious that she’s checking for Kim’s reaction.

“I can only hope that you haven’t done that to EVERYONE you’ve kissed.”

“I’ve grown out of that, thankfully.” They lie in silence for a little bit, the muted sound of the TV playing downstairs and their breathing the only thing breaking it.

“On that subject, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Shoot.”

“Does that mean Zack was on to something when he asked about girlfriend problems?” Kim asks, her casual tone belying the anxious twist in her stomach. “I mean, I know it’s none of my business, so if you don’t want to tell me don’t.”

“No, it’s fine. I mean, I guess so? As in, he was on to the fact that I’m gay. I don’t have a girlfriend, though.”

“Oh. Cool.”

“Does that make you uncomfortable, or something? Because if it does, sorry but-“

“Oh, no. No way, it doesn’t at all. Um, it would kinda be- I mean, it would be a little-“ Kim breaks off, trying and failing to say it.

“It would be what, Kimberly?” Trini studies her from where she lies, propped up on her elbows.

“Hypocritical. If it did.”

“Well.” Trini says, “I can honestly say that I was not expecting that.”

“Just because I’m a cheerleader? Really?” Kim says, but god, those words can’t even one close to expressing how relieved she feels.

“Hey, I have no previous stereotypes against cheerleaders. I’m just surprised because my gaydar doesn’t let me down like this often.”

“Think of this as a learning curve, then.” Kim can’t help the grin that works up her lips, because this feels better than she has in weeks.

“Trinity, your mom and I are going to bed.” A male voice calls out, and Trini’s eyes widen.

“Crap, get off the bed!” Trini all but pushes Kim off the side of the bed so she’s hidden from view of the door before it’s pushed open.

“Okay. I’ll see you guys in the morning.”

“Is there anything you need?”

“I’m fine.” A sigh, and the door’s closed. Kim waits, and Trini peeks over the edge of the bed, her hair falling down around her face. “You’re good.”

Kim grumbles as she gets back onto the bed, but keeps quiet when she sees Trini’s reserved expression. “You okay, Trin?” She asks, touching her arm gently. Trini looks off into space for a little bit, before turning her head to look at Kim.

“You wanna stay here tonight?”

“Uhh, sure. Let me text my mom.”

 

-

 

Trini’s bed isn’t as comfortable as Kim’s, that’s for sure. There’s too much give in the mattress, but it’s lumpy, too. The blankets, however, are soft and warm and have obviously been used and cared for a lot. Trini lies beside her, curled into her side and breathing softly, while Kim lies on her back and stares at the ceiling. It’s only later that she finally falls asleep, lulled by Trini’s warmth and the rhythm of her breaths.

She wakes later, in the soft light of pre dawn, to the loss of Trini by her side, so she rolls over and sees that Trini is lying close, apparently asleep. She opens her eyes when Kim rolls, and Kim stops breathing when Trini looks at her.

Still sleep-dazed, she brazenly lets her gaze wander down to Trini’s lips, slightly parted as she breathes, and feels her chest clench at how badly she wants to close the distance between them. She looks back at Trini’s eyes, startled when she sees that she was looking at her lips too, and the moment between them seems to stretch forever as they both lie there, unwilling to make the first move but it’s then that Kim knows, with perfect clarity, that if she were to kiss Trini right then, Trini would kiss her back. It’s that thought that propels her halfway, in an abrupt, aborted movement, but Trini moves the rest of the way and meets her in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hopefully I'm back in a groove and can get back to regular updates bc I really really enjoy writing and posting these and hearing your feedback n reading your comments, I love y'all and hope you have wonderful weeks <3 <3 <3


	7. i can't take the pain of still not knowing

The effect is immediate, electrifying, such a far cry from the awkward kiss she shared with Jason not a day ago.

Kimberly nearly moans into the kiss, her hands coming up to thread through Trini’s soft, sleep-tossed hair at the same time as Trini’s, one resting on the back of her neck and the other on her hip. Trini honest to god giggles as Kim pulls her closer, and Kim can’t believe her luck at the fact that this is happening, it’s real, and she’s kissing the girl of her dreams when up until now she’d believed it to be an impossibility.

Kim stops thinking of much at all, especially her fortuitous turn of luck, however, when the hand Trini had on her hip comes up to trace the side of her ribs, raising goosebumps and making Kim shiver.

“Cold?” Trini murmurs against her lips.

“Not even a little bit.” Kim replies.

“Good.” And Trini surges forward again, capturing her lips in a kiss that Kim would swear on any god stops time right then and there, and makes anything outside the bubble of Trini’s room cease to exist. In a burst of courage, Kim pushes back against Trini, pushing her onto her back and rolling on top of her so her legs bracket Trini’s hips. Trini immediately bucks up against her, rolling her hips into Kim and making Kim really moan this time, so Trini laughs quietly and put her hand against her mouth.

“My brothers are asleep.” She says by way of explanation, and Kim flops down so her face is in Trini’s neck.

“Sorry. I can think of better things to do with my mouth, though.” And Trini starts to laugh, but it’s cut off into a soft moan as Kim presses gentle kisses into the hollow of Trini’s neck, gently grazing over the marks left there by Rita’s attack. Trini chases Kim’s mouth, putting her hand under her chin and lifting her face up so they’re eye to eye, before leaning up and pressing the softest kiss of the night against Kim’s lips. Kim leans her forehead against Trini’s, breathing hard, pressing their noses together.

“Finally.” Trini says, nipping at Kim’s lower lip. Kim vaguely remembers something about lips being the most sensitive part of the body, but she’d disregarded that up until now. Now, even when Trini’s not kissing her, she can feel the memory of Trini’s lips on hers as clear as if it were still happening. Her lips buzz, feel like pins and needles and static electricity and a lot of other things that she can’t identify at the moment because god, she’s never felt like this with a single kiss before.

"Finally? You can't blame a girl for not knowing what you're thinking. You're like a fortress."

Trini rolls her eyes at that, raising a hand and carding her fingers through Kim’s hair, making Kim nearly purr right then and there. “I like it short.” She whispers, twirling a lock around her fingers.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I like that you like it.” Kim says, punctuating it with a kiss to the tip of Trini’s nose.

“Gross.”

“You started it.” Kim leans down again, but the kiss is cut short when her phone alarm goes off. “Crap, it’s like 6:00. I need to get home, I promised mom I’d be home before going to school.”

“Oh. I’ll see you there, I guess?” Trini asks, with a note of insecurity in her voice that Kim doesn’t often hear.

“Of course you will. Bio, second period.” And with that, Kim slides open the window and springs off the eaves, landing lightly on the ground. She looks back only once, to see Trini looking at her from the window. Kim flashes her a grin before turning back, running home.

 

-

 

It can't last, though. She needs to face up to how she treated Jason, and  _god_ she could really use another girl friend to talk about what just happened with. She pulls out her phone, opening up her messages with Jason.

Kim, 6:15am  
_Hey.  
__I owe you a massive apology  
__Can we talk? Either at school or over text or anything really, I just feel so bad about how I handled it. Let me know._

With that, Kim slides her phone into her back pocket and unlocks her front door.

Her parents aren't up yet, so she tiptoes up to her room and drops down into her desk chair, pressing her fingertips to her lips and smiling. She can feel the memory of Trini's lips etched on hers, a faint echo of what she's not entirely sure wasn't a dream.

She has time before she has to leave, so she grabs her laptop and gets a head start on reading for English. Getting lost in Joseph Conrad, she startles when her phone buzzes.

Red Rooster, 6:50am  
_Text is fine._

Well. Not exactly inspiring, but she can work with it.

Kim, 6:51am  
_Okay, first off I just want to apologise again.  
__The way I acted was totally immature and I'm really sorry for leading you on or giving you hope when I should have just been blunt and told you from the start I didn't feel the same way.  
__But I guess the was I reacted was because I just really wanted some part of this to make sense, you know?  
__Like, there's no sense in what's happened to us so far, and sometimes I just feel like any control I have over my life is slipping away.  
__So, I guess, in a horrible lapse in judgement, which seem to be my style, I was just trying to feel something that I could control  
__Does that make sense?_

Red Rooster, 6:53am  
_Not at all, but I'm sure it does on your end  
__I just don't want stuff to be awkward now that I've told you  
__And I really wish you'd told me from the beginning you don't feel the same  
__I mean, you know I wouldn't have held that against you  
__Right?_

Kim, 6:54am  
_No, I know that  
You were blameless in this_

Red Rooster, 6:54am  
_I'm blameless in every area of life_

Kim giggles to herself then, a weight lifted off her shoulders.

Kim, 6:55am  
_Sorry, that title belongs to Billy and Billy alone  
_

Red Rooster, 6:55am  
_You got me there  
__See you at school, Kim_

Kim, 6:55am  
_See ya_

 

-

 

So, with seemingly everything going right at the moment, it seems to be that day in particular that things come crumbling down around Kim's ears. She's walking to class with her books when she sees Trini walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Trin. Aren't you going to bio?" Trini looks at her, surprised, before shaking off Trini's hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'm not. I've got stuff to do, see you."

"Will I see you at training?" Kim calls after Trini's retreating back, taken aback by how cold she's acting.

"Maybe." Trini says, sounding impatient.

Kim can't deny how much it hurts to hear Trini's obvious dismissal, especially given how soft she acted around her this morning and last night. God, she hopes whatever it is has blown over by training tonight. If not, they're all in for an awkward night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the shockingly written ending, I was torn between putting some angst in to try and draw it out longer bc there are still some things I wanna do with this story that I just wouldn't have been able to do if I'd finished it this chapter or the next, so guess which one I chose!! That said, I think I'm running out of steam? Which is sad, because I genuinely really enjoy writing this and it's become super important to me, so I really doubt I'll ever abandon it. As always, you guys are the best. Thank you so much for STILL reading this, even after me going all over the place with this ie. limited writing skills and no structure to be heard of. Your comments make my day, every day, and I'm super lucky to be part of a fandom like this, y'all are the best. peace out.


	8. and my heart was taken by the surprise

One of the worst things about being a ranger, Kim thinks as she closes her bedroom door behind her, is how difficult it is to be a moody teenager.

Since school started and Trini iced her out, since all she got from Jason was a non-committal half-smile, since she’d had to walk home in the sticky heat because her parents had had better things to do than drive her home, she’d been buzzing with a frustrated energy that normally she’d get out by stomping up the stairs to her room or by slamming her door behind her or in a multitude of other ways to release the pent-up aggression that she had.

But now, being a powered superhero, she can’t do any of that.

The first Saturday detention back after school reopened, Kim went to the school gym and threw some experimental punches to the bag. She split a seam. Suffice to say, she’s a little warier of her abilities now.

So finally, when the opportunity arises, she slings her bag on her back, tells her parents she’s going out with Jason and Billy, walks to the gorge and jumps in. She’s the first one there, but she makes her way down to the pit anyway, where Alpha 5 is waiting.

“Kimberly, I would not suggest that you train without morphing first.”

“I’m fine, Alpha. Can you raise some putties for me? I wanna warm up while I’m waiting for the others.” He does so, and Kim spends the next half an hour raising bruises on pretty much any and every part of her body.

“Kimberly!” Jason yells as he walks into the pit. Figures he’d be the next one down. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Waiting for you slowpokes to show up, what does it look like?” She replies breathlessly, darting between two putties and slamming her knuckles through the head of one before scything a kick through the midsection of another.

“Without a suit, and without any of us around? Are you crazy?”

“Relax.” Kim turns to face Jason, blowing hair out of her face. Behind him, Trini and Zack emerge from around the corner, Trini studiously avoiding Kim’s eyes.

“Alpha 5’s here, and we trained without suits for eleven days before Rita’s attack.”

“Yeah, because we had no other option. Now we do, and you’re not going to train without your suit on unless all of us do, especially by yourself.”

“Fine, you’re the boss.” Kim says sardonically, rolling her neck as she prepares to morph. Nothing happens.

“Well?” Jason asks, spreading his arms out by his sides. “Are you gonna morph and train with the rest of us, or are you done for the day?”

“Um,” Kim stutters, casting her eyes around the pit, “I might sit out for a bit.”

“Fine.” Jason looks at her worriedly. “You alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good. Just want to catch my breath for a bit.” Kim says over her shoulder as she makes her way to one of the many alcoves in the pit.

“Can’t morph either?” Trini asks, seemingly materialising in front of her.

“Oh, so now you talk to me? What _is_ your problem?” Kim asks acidly. “And no, I can’t. Wait, either? Does that mean you can’t?”

“Got it in one.” Trini looks down and kicks at one of the rocks littering the floor.

“What do you think it means?”

“I don’t know.”

“Should we, like, try and practise it together?” Kim asks timidly.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” And just like that, it’s like they’re back to the beginning. With Trini leaping across a gorge to avoid talking to them, so ready to run away and abandon it all. It makes Kim’s heart ache to see the progress they’d been making in their friendship, as a group, undone.

It’s worse like this, Kim thinks to herself, as she follows Trini out into a secluded area to work on morphing away from the prying eyes of the boys. It’s worse because she’d had a taste of what could’ve been, and now there’s distance between them that feels like it spans the globe and she _doesn’t know why_.

“Okay, this clearly isn’t working. “ Kim exclaims after a good few minutes are spent trying to clear their minds.

“Can you just tell me what’s going on?”

“Nothing’s going on.” Trini says determinedly, her eyes closed and screwed in frustration.

“Obviously there is, because we kissed and then you ignored me. So what is it?”

“Oh yeah, how was it for you by the way? Got that little experimentation out of your system?”

“What?” Kim feels her gut turn to ice as Trini lifts her face up to finally look her in the eyes. “Is that what you think that was?”

“What else am I supposed to think? That Kimberly Hart, queen bee, cheerleader, who didn’t remember my name and didn’t even know what class we had together is going to suddenly turn around and like me?”

“Yes?” Kim phrases it as a question. “What happened between us this morning and me seeing you at school to make you doubt that I actually like you?”

“Nothing.” Trini raises a hand to wipe at her cheeks and Kim’s horrified to see her eyes glisten, but clenches her fist at her side and resists the urge to wipe away her tears. "Except for my little brother asking at the breakfast table who my friend was that was in my room last night."

"Oh shit, Trin, what happened? What did your parents do?"

“Except for being grilled for half an hour about lying to them about having friends, with no mention of my sexuality, nothing.”

“Wait, what do you mean?”

“Yeah, they don’t know. Because not all of us have a perfect family unit, you know? So excuse me if I’m not ready to fuck up what little relationship I do have for a cheerleader who’s probably just going to turn around and go back to the football star when she gets what she wants.” Trini shoulders past Kim, but stops stock still when she sees Jason at the entrance. “Of course, it’s fate. I’ll leave you two to talk it out, I’m going home.”

Kim turns and looks at Trini’s retreating back, and then at Jason who’s standing there questioningly.

“What did I just walk in on?” He asks.

“Jason, we can’t morph.” Kim says, her eyes starting to well up with tears. “Trini and I kissed and then she wouldn’t talk to me and now she thinks that I don't feel anything for her and _we can’t morph_.”

“Hey,” Jason says, coming up to Kim and wrapping her in a hug, “you’ll be alright, she’ll come around. Until then, you need to know that her relationship with her parents isn’t your fault.”

“Thanks, Jase. I just wish-“ her voice cracks, and she presses her cheek against Jason’s shoulder, “I just wish she’d like herself enough to not immediately think me liking her was a lie.”

“I know, Kim. I know.” Jason rubs comforting circles into her back. “So,” he begins, “was that the reason you freaked out when I kissed you?”

Kim chokes out a teary laugh. “I guess so. I really am sorry about that, by the way.”

“Water under the bridge. I shouldn’t have kissed you without warning, anyway.”

“Jason, what am I gonna do?” She asks, her tone serious again. “I just, I really really like her, and I have for weeks, but I don’t know what I can do to convince her that this isn’t just some passing fling for me. I don’t even know how to have a relationship! I punched my last boyfriend’s tooth out for god’s sake!”

“At least Trini can take hits better than he could.”

“That’s not funny.” Kim retorts, slapping his shoulder.

“Careful, you might dislocate my shoulder.”

“I hate you so much, Jason Scott.”

"I know you do. But I've got your back, alright? And I'm here for you when you talk to her."

"Y'know, you're not so bad at this whole team leadership thing."

"Gotta be here for my sidekicks when they need me, you know. Now do you wanna sit and wallow here, or do you want to come and train with the other guys?"

"Without my suit on? I might get hurt!" Kim gasps.

"I think you can handle it. Besides, Zack will be there to protect you."

"Oh, Zack, huh?" Kim asks as she follows Jason out into the main training area. "I feel so much better now."


	9. there's a lot at stake (and i'm not feeling brave)

Kim pulls her sweaty shirt off her, exposing her bright pink bra underneath, and shucks off her boots and shorts. She places her clothes in a messy pile on the rocky ground, looking at the calm water below her. Since she's been old enough for her parents to let her go out alone, she's been hiking these trails in her free time. In all the time she's spent out here, though, this is her favourite spot. The rock ledge she's standing on overhangs the water, and there's a deep pool just below where she's never been able to touch the bottom.

Kim dives off the ledge, curving over in the air and slicing through the water.

She hangs under the surface for a little while, feeling her lungs protest before she kicks her way to the surface, drinking in air.

Floating on her back, drifting aimlessly from one side of the pool to the other, Kim feels the slight current of the water sway her hair.

It's more at peace than she's felt all week.

Kim startles at the sound of snapping twigs, floating upright and treading water as she looks around, feeling exposed in just her bra and underwear. She ducks underwater and swims to the sheltered crevice that leads to the top of the ledge, but when she gets there she's greeted by the sight of Trini, sitting by her clothes.

"Uh, hey." Kim greets her, crossing her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here?"

Trini turns to face Kim with her hand over her eyes, holding out Kim's t shirt. "I figured I owed you a conversation. Jason told me I might find you here."

"You talked to Jason?" Kim asks, pulling her t shirt over her head, grimacing at the feeling of it sticking to her wet skin. It's long enough that it skims the top of her bare thighs, so Kim waves away the shorts when Trini offers them to her, sitting down next to Trini with her knees drawn up to her chest.

"Yeah, I did. I just wanted to apologise for what I said, I didn't mean to imply that like, bi people can't decide or that you're not being honest about being into girls, I was just freaked out and I took it out on you, and I just-" Trini sighs and looks up at the trees, playing with her fingers. "I am not good at talking to people." She enunciates each word slowly, carefully, and so differently to her usual drawl.

"I got that." Kim laughs, nudging her shoulder.

"But like, in every school I've been to I've been the new girl, but I've mostly flown under the radar. But I, um, I don't have the best track record with popular girls. Or girls who seem totally straight laced, but kiss me like you did. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I let past experiences colour the way I treated you, and it wasn't fair. So. That's all I had to say." Trini gets up off the ground, dusts her legs off, and sets off into the trees, leaving Kim sitting on the rock.

"So where does that leave us?" Kim yells at Trini's retreating back.

"Up to you, princess!" Trini calls back, and Kim feels her heart clench and the breath catch in her lungs. She sits there for a minute, her hands laced around her knees, but she's filled with a wild energy, and she stands, stripping her sodden shirt off again before taking a few steps back and launching herself into a flip into the pool.

 

-

 

It's a Saturday morning, and Kim's still buzzing from the residual energy of the day before. She gets dressed, and if she puts just a little bit more effort into styling her hair that morning, or picking out an outfit, or spraying perfume on before she gets out the door, who's to know?

She arrives at school, walking through the halls and taking a deep breath before pushing the door open.

Walking down the stairs, Kim trails her hand along the rail and looks up, her eyes automatically meeting Trini’s. Trini looks at her, a tentative half smile on her lips that becomes a full grin when Kim returns it. Kim lowers her head, brushing her hair over her ear bashfully, taking her seat a few in front of Trini and pulling a book to read out of her bag. 

She hears something, and her hand shoots up to catch the paper whizzing through the air. _are you two coming to training tonight now that you've resolved whatever it was?_ the note reads, in Jason's lazy scrawl.

_ idk about her, but ill be_   _there_ she replies, piffing it at Jason and trusting him to catch it.

 

-

 

"Okay guys, we're gonna be training without suits today. Does that work for everyone?" Jason asks, taking the steps down into the pit where the others are gathered waiting for him.

"Sounds fine." Trini says, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, I'm happy with that." Kim replies, still unsure as to whether or not she can morph. She shoots a grateful glance at Jason as they all arrange themselves around the pit and take up fighting stances, waiting for Alpha 5 to raise the putties, and he smiles gently at her in return.

The first part of training goes well, with each of the rangers taking turns to face the putties as they come at each of the teenagers faster and faster, until whoever's fighting calls time out and the next one takes their place.

Kim goes after Zack, who responded to the groups heckling by going faster and faster until he finally gave up. She rolls her neck and bounces lightly on the balls of her feet, easily keeping up with the throngs of putties that come at her. The group behind her shouts a mix of encouragements and insults, and she lets a grin creep on her face at the thought of how easy this is, how much comfort she feels in their company, how like a family they are.

She ducks under a fist swung at her (or, as close to a fist as an anthropomorphised rock formation can actually have) and spins, landing a powerful side kick in the leg of one and bringing it to it's knees before slamming her elbow down on its head. The fight continues like that for a while, her breath coming more and more laboured, her shirt and hair sticking to her skin and the group behind her getting quieter and quieter.

"You good, Kim?" Jason calls out, and she grunts with exertion as she takes out another one before replying "yeah, I'm fine."

More and more pile in, and Kim never rests, her feet carrying her faster and faster against the lagging burn she feels in her muscles. She falls, cracking her head against the dust, but rolls back over her shoulder and bounces upright again.

"Kim, you need to stop."

"I said I'm fine!" She launches herself at another, punching its head clean off before sliding in between one's legs and punching up at its groin, a move she learned from Trini. Getting up, though, she gets clocked in the head and her vision goes staticky before it clears and she's lying in the dust.

"Time out, Alpha." She hears Jason say, but she's seeing double and feels a wave of nausea as he pulls her to her feet.

"God." She exclaims, folding over at the waist and taking deep, measured breaths.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" She hears, but closes her eyes when they sting and when she brings a hand up to wipe the sweat out of them it comes away bright red.

"You need to clean that." A feather-light touch rests at her temple, and Kim leans into it. She looks up to see Trini gently tracing her fingertips over what must be a pretty impressive head wound.

"Trini, you can take care of it?" Jason asks, and Kim snaps her eyes over to him to see him looking a little  _too_ innocent.

"Yeah, I can sort it out. Come on, let's get you to water." Trini leads her away from the group, three of Kim's fingers clasped loosely in her hand as the other snakes it's way around Kim's waist to steady her.

If the head wound didn't make her faint, Kim thinks woozily, this is hardly helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, sorry this one came a little late but I hope it's worth it! I'm literally so bad at drawing out angst, I couldn't even give them a chapter of being unhappy before I had to resolve it I'm sORRY


	10. honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips

Trini props Kim up on a rock ledge overhanging one of the subterranean pools scattered throughout the pit, and busies herself with tearing one of the cloths she’d picked up on their way here.

“Lie down.” She says, nodding her head towards the flatter part of the rock.

“Yes ma’am.” Kim says, mentally hitting herself for it, and lies down, welcoming the relief from the dizziness and nausea it brings. She breathes deep, closing her eyes and concentrating on the rhythm of her breaths.

Trini wets one of the rags, dabbing it at the wound on Kim’s forehead and the surrounding area.

“Does it hurt?” She asks tentatively, her hand stilling as she waits for Kim’s reply.

In answer, Kim opens one of her eyes and narrows it to a slit, looking at Trini with an incredulous expression.

“Right. Sorry.” Trini mutters, continuing to clean the cut.

“Don’t be sorry. You didn’t make me keep fighting.” Kim sighs. She grits her teeth against the sting the cleaning causes, and Trini cups her face in her spare hand.

“I know. Doesn’t mean I like seeing you in pain, though.”

“Aww, does that mean you care?” Kim sing songs, and honestly she’s too woozy for the kind of impulse control being this close to Trini requires.

Trini stops her ministrations for a minute, glaring at Kim. “You _know_ I do, Hart. Don’t be a smartass.”

“Sorry. I’ll leave it to Zack.”

Trini dips the rag in the water again, squeezing it over Kim’s forehead.

Kim wrinkles her forehead, wincing when the action stretches the cut.

“You’re gonna get blood in my hair.”

“You’re gonna have to deal with it.” Trini mimics Kim’s whining tone.

“You’d make a fucking awful nurse.”

“And you’re an awful patient, show some gratitude that I’m helping you out after you did this to yourself.”

“Technically, it was the putty that-“ Kim argues, but stops at the warning glare Trini shoots her way. “Thanks, Trin. You didn’t have to help. I know things have been a bit weird between us."

“Now that part’s definitely not your fault.”

“I could’ve been a bit more understanding, though.” Kim’s silent for a little, as Trini moves to clean the grazes on her arms and upper chest of the dust that collected there when Kim fell. “But it was pretty uncalled for to bring up Jason like that.”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. Old habits die hard, and I have a habit of falling for popular girls that are nothing less than 100% straight and dating the football star.”

Kim catches Trini’s hand, and waits until she meets her eyes. “Trini, that habit is dead. You don’t have to be scared that I’m gonna change my mind, and you definitely don’t have to be scared that I’m into Jason.”

“I know.” Trini detangles their hands and continues to tend to Kim’s various injuries, moving to the ones along her stomach. “You really did a number on yourself, didn’t you?"

“Thanks.” Kim beams, and Trini rolls her eyes.

“You’re already healing.” Trini notes, and when she says that Kim notices the intense itching that comes with their accelerated healing.

“Good.” Kim studies Trini from where she’s lying down.

Trini does the same, tossing the rag into the pool and looking at Kim where she rests on the rock. Under her intense gaze, Kim becomes acutely aware of the fact that the straps of her tank are pushed down her arms and the hem is pushed up to just below her bra.

“Um.” Kim says eloquently, gesturing to herself.

“Oh! Sorry.” Trini smoothes her tank down gently, pulling the straps back up, careful not to catch them on the grazes and cuts that litter her arms.

“It’s all good.” Kim whispers, her eyes never leaving Trini’s face.

Trini traces a path from Kim's uninjured temple to her jaw with a light touch of her fingertips, resting them just next to her lips. Kim turns her head and kisses each of her fingertips, knowing that it’s not a good idea, that they just got civil again and she’s blurring the lines between them but she’s just _doesn’t care_ anymore. 

She’s spent too long pretending that she doesn’t want Trini, and judging by the way Trini’s eyes brazenly follow the movement of Kim’s lips, she’s done with pretences as well.

Trini dips her head, moving slowly and tentatively, letting Kim close the distance between them, much like Kim did that perfect pre-dawn moment that seems a thousand years ago.

Kim rises up, wrapping a hand around the back of Trini’s neck to pull her down to Kim’s level, joining their lips in a messy kiss as Trini hisses when her knees collide roughly with the rock.

“Sorry.” Kim mumbles.

“I’m not.” Trini replies, running her tongue along the seam of Kim’s lips.

“Good.” Kim pulls Trini in closer, Trini straddling her thigh.

Trini fists her hand in Kim’s hair, careful not to pull on the side of her injury, and Kim moans breathlessly into the kiss. Her fingers find their way to the bottom of Trini’s t shirt, toying with it for a moment before yanking it, silent asking permission that Trini grants when she rises up on her knees and roughly pulls it off.

She falls back down on her hands and knees, leans in to kiss Kim again, but Kim lightly pushes against her shoulder.

Immediately, Trini looks concerned (and a little hurt) but Kim shushes the forthcoming questions, taking her time and drinking in the sight of Trini hovering over her in just a bra and leggings and she’s _so beautiful_ that Kim’s heart actually hurts, thumping irregularly in her ribcage.

The awe Kim feels must be apparent on her face, because Trini whines at her to stop, her hands coming up to wrap around her midsection as a blush rises on her cheeks.

Kim tugs her hands away, drawing her back down to kiss her again. She’ll tell Trini exactly what she thinks of her later, but for now she _needs_ to kiss her again. She places her palms flat on Trini’s stomach, feels the muscles jump under her hands as they travel upwards to the bottom of Trini’s bra.

“This okay?” She murmurs into the kiss, a smile growing when Trini nods without breaking the kiss.

Her hands rise, palming at Trini’s breasts over her bra, internally crowing in victory when Trini purrs and pushes up into her, but it’s short-lived.

“We really,” Trini breaks the kiss, pulling Kim’s hands off her, “shouldn’t.”

“Oh, okay,” Kim says, when everything in her is crying out in disappointment, “what’s wrong? Did I go to fast?”

“No, no, you didn’t do anything I didn’t want, it’s just…” Trini gestures vaguely to Kim, sighing when Kim just looks confused.

“You have a head injury, and I really don’t want to do anything with you when we’re literally lying on a rock in an underground cavern and I’m not even sure you’re in the right mind to do so.”

Kim wants to bang her head back against the rock, and would do so if it weren’t for the aforementioned head injury. She’s being cockblocked by her own injury, but as frustrated as she is, it’s overshadowed but the rush of affection she feels towards Trini, sweet beautiful Trini.

“God, I-“ the words stick in her throat. Not a chance, woman, she berates herself. You are _not_ dropping that bomb. “You’re really sweet, you know that?”

“I try.” Trini brushes back the hair falling over her ear, and her expression grows bashful.

“Oh, sorry.” Kim reaches around to grab Trini’s t shirt and hand it back to her.

Trini pulls it on quickly and efficiently, and they sit in silence that borders on awkward for a while.

“You don’t have to worry.” Kim says, averting her eyes from Trini’s curious gaze.

“About what?”

“That this… Is something I don’t want. I’m not just throwing myself at you because my head wound’s made me do things I don’t mean.” She studies her nails, trying not to look at Trini’s growing grin. “The worst it’s done is made me…” she peeks a glance at Trini from under her eyelashes, “disinhibited?”

“Disinhibited, huh?” Trini’s obviously trying not to smile and failing, miserably. “So this is something you’ve wanted to do?”

“That… isn’t untrue.” Kim brings herself to a sitting position, and just stops herself from groaning. Trini rushes to support her, but Kim waves her off. She sits, her hands curled under the edge of the ledge, just breathing. When her vertigo’s worn off, she stands, hesitantly and unsteadily, and holds out a hand for Trini.

Trini rises and pulls down her shirt where it’s rucked around her ribs, and puts a hand around Kim’s waist again.

“We should probably go and make sure the boys haven’t killed themselves or each other.”

“That’s probably a fair suspicion.” Trini replies, steadying Kim as they walk towards the pit.

Even though Kim’s pretty sure she could walk just fine on her own, she’d take injured with Trini’s arm around her waist and her warmth pressed against her side any day.

“Trini.” Kim states, with a lilt in her voice.

“Hmm?”

“You’re really, really beautiful.”

And the playful smack that Trini delivers to her thigh is so, so worth it, especially when paired with her rare laugh that Kim swears will never fail to bring a smile to her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is continuity and consistent characterisation? Never heard of her!
> 
> On another note, catch me absolutely talking out of my ass in regards to the abilities the power rangers have. They have accelerated healing, I've decreed it so.


	11. i need your grace to remind me to find my own

It’s after training that day when Zack suggests they have another night at the campfire, pulling folding chairs from god knows where and dragging logs over in a rough circle around his firepit.

Trini plants herself on the longest log, stretching her legs out towards the fire Zack’s trying to get going. Kim sits next to her on the other side of her log, watching the other two file in and sit down.

“Yo, you gotta get more kindling in there.” Trini nudges Zack with her foot, smiling wickedly when he turns to her.

“You wanna do it, crazy girl?” He stretches his arms out wide, questioning.

“Nah, I’m good. Watching you make a fool of yourself is enough fun for one night.”

“Brat.” Zack chuckles to himself, turning back (and adding more kindling, Kim notices) and Trini shuffles slightly towards Kim.

Kim looks at Jason and Billy, who’re engrossed in conversation with each other, and she moves a little bit closer to Trini, a small smile playing on her lips.

Zack whoops, making Kim jump, and she hears the crackle of the fire as the dry leaves and bark ignite.

By the time it’s roaring, Kim and Trini have nearly made it to the centre of the log in small discreet slides and shuffles when no one’s looking. Kim places her hand in between them, palm down with her fingers splayed, and Trini puts her hand next to it. Their little fingers just touch, Kim unable to control her grin at the game they’re playing.

“So, who’s going first this time?” Zack cracks open a beer, slumping back in his camping chair.

“What do you mean?” Jason asks, relaxed and glowing, sprawled in his chair with one leg slung over the other.

“Aren’t we having another powwow?" Zack grins, the firelight playing along across his sharp cheekbones, angular and graceful, and casting shadows in the hollows of his face.

“Aw, you mean I can't get away with hearing you guys bitch and moan just the one time?” Kim whines, and Zack pegs a twig at her. She dodges, ruffling a hand through her hair and trying to look enigmatic and unperturbed.

“If I remember, you never shared, princess.”

Kim’s smile dies, tapping the tip of the bottle she’s holding against her lips gently. Trini moves her hand, covering Kim’s hand with her own and squeezing gently, reassuringly.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Jason says from across the fire, giving Zack a warning glance.

“No, it’s fine.” She takes a shaky breath, rolling the now empty bottle along the log next to her with the palm of her hand. Her other hand twitches under Trini’s, turning over so her palm faces up.

Trini links their fingers together, and the warmth of her hand calms the nerves in Kimberly’s stomach.

“You wanna hear my fuck up?” She asks, grabbing another bottle from the cooler next to her. She looks directly into the flames, the world around her narrowing to the bright dance of the fire and the sparks rising from the branches.

“Amanda Clark. She got close to my boyfriend, and I got insecure. She was my best friend, my best friend since pre-K, and I got so insecure that she was even _friendly_ with my boyfriend that I sent him a naked picture of her, that she’d sent to me in confidence.”

Silence falls over the group, and Trini’s hand stills where her thumb had been gently rubbing Kim’s.

Kim screws her eyes shut, unable to look at the group, ripping her hand from Trini's and picking herself up from the log.

“I- I’ll see you guys tomorrow. I should get home.”

She walks blindly away from the circle, her vision shattered from looking into the fire, holding her palms out in front of her to avoid walking into trees.

She walks and walks, her eyes adjusting to the dark before she hears someone crashing through the brush behind her.

“Hey, hey hey.” Trini whispers quickly, slipping her hand back into Kim’s as she catches up to her.

“Hey, you should go back.” Kim sniffled, wiping her free hand under her eyes.

“Fuck that, I’m not leaving you.” Trini puts a hand on her shoulder and pulls her to a stop, turning Kim to face her. “Tell me what you’re thinking, Kim. Why’d you run?"

“I can’t, I can’t face them now.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Jason knows, big deal, but how can I face Zack and Billy now?”

“Jason knows?” Kim hears the raise in Trini’s pitch, and just looks at her. “Right, right, sorry. Not important. Kim, baby, look at me.” Trini cups her hand under Kim’s chin, lifting her head gently. “Nothing you’ve done in your past is gonna make us care about you less. We’re all five parts of a whole, and you’re one of the most caring people I know. Was it an awful thing to do? I mean, yeah, but we’ve all done some pretty shitty things. Except Billy.”

Kim chuckles lightly, turning her face to kiss Trini’s hand. “Except Billy."

“But whatever you’ve done, it doesn’t change the fact that you’re an amazing person and someone I’d give my life for. You’ve changed, you regret it, and if running away is any indicator,” Trini’s voice drops to a whisper, her hand tracing its way down Kim’s neck, “you’re ashamed of it.”

“God, Trin, I can’t stand the fact that I did it. I fucking hate myself for it."

“Kim, that’s what matters.” Trini rests her hand over Kim’s heart, splaying her fingers over Kim’s chest. Her fingertips are cold in the mild air, and they raise goosebumps along Kim’s skin.

“Do you really think I can come back from it?"

“I think,” she steps closer, her hands falling to Kim’s waist, “that if anyone can earn forgiveness for something like that, it’s you."

Kim dips her head, resting her brow against Trini’s, and just breathes. She moves her hands down to rest on Trini’s hips, mirroring her, and they stay that way for a moment.

“Trini?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

A small smile spreads across Kim’s face, and she pulls her head away from Trini’s and cocks it.

“And Trini?”

“Yeah?"

“I really, really like you.”

“Good.” And god, Trini _giggles._ It’s not the first time Kim’s heard it, but she doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of coaxing a sound that pure from the girl.

“Kim?”

“Yeah?”

“I really, really like you too.”

“Good.” And Kim moves in closer, capturing Trini’s lips in a kiss, and Trini sighs into it.

“And I really, really like kissing you.” Kim murmurs.

“Mmhmm?”

Kim spins around, pushing Trini lightly until her back thunks against a tree trunk.

“Yeah.”

Trini smirks up at her, her bright teeth shining in the moonlight visible through the trees, and Kim hopes to god that the thump her heart just made wasn’t audible.

Trini cups her hand around the back of Kim’s neck, pulling her in for another kiss, and Kim steps in so her hips pin Trini’s to the tree.

“Trini?” Kim asks breathlessly, breaking the kiss.

“Yeah?” Trini chases her lips, whining when Kim pulls away.

“You’re like, really beautiful.”

“Kim?”

“Yeah?”

“Please, please stop fucking talking.” Kim grins and kisses Trini again, light short pecks, until Trini growls and spins them, pinning Kim against the tree and rising up on the tips of her toes to kiss Kim properly.

“Whatever you say, princess. Whatever you say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> picture this: me, on my bed at 3am, a sheet mask on my face, chasing cars by snow patrol and love on the brain by rihanna on repeat. That was the writing process.
> 
> anyway peace out y'all hope you like it htis bitch needs to sleep


	12. kiss me on the mouth and set me free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo i'm not sorry this has no plot development its full just them making out for 1.5k words

The rough bark of the tree scratches Kim’s back where the hem of her tank’s ridden up, and there’s a broken branch that digs into the small of her back _just_ enough to keep her there, keep her grounded.

 

Which is necessary, because Trini is currently on her toes and pressed against the length of her, her hands fisted in Kim’s hair and her hipbones digging into the top of Kim’s thighs.

 

This is dangerous, Kim thinks, as she nips gently at Trini’s lower lip and savours the gasp the action elicits. It’s dangerous because she’s never felt quite both so in and out of control as she does when she’s kissing Trini.

 

Getting reactions from the other girl is so addictive, so heady, that she’ll do anything to keep them coming. She’ll push and pull and dig into any cracks Trini shows, and it’s still not enough. She wants her gasping under her, keening and back bowed, and wants that thick gorgeous hair wrapped around her fist.

 

It scares her, this pure wanting, because being a ranger and having whatever she has with Trini are the best things in her life at the moment and getting what she so desperately wants (Trini, Trini, always Trini) can’t end well for any of them.

 

So she’ll take this. She’ll take what Trini’s willing to give her, take it as slow as they can possibly bear it, take makeout sessions pinned against a tree and on rocks in the pit and in Trini’s bed.

 

Trini’s hand snakes around from where it was sandwiched between Kim’s shoulder blade and the tree, shaking it out and resting it on Kim’s upper arm. It raises goosebumps just sitting there, and Kim wants to laugh at the absurdity that she’s so gone for this girl that she gets goosebumps from being touched in the most innocent of places.

 

Her other hand drifts around at Kim's hip, nails digging into the flesh there and then moving across to splay across her abdomen, drifting up to play with the bottom of her bra.

 

Kim acts purely on instinct, whirling them around and taking Trini’s wrists in her hands, slamming her back into the tree with enough force to make the wood creak and pinning Trini’s wrists above her head. She pulls back a little, watching for any sign that she took it too far, but all she sees is Trini’s lips part and her eyes open, taking a stuttering breath as she looks at Kim.

 

And _god,_ her eyes.

 

They’re unfocused and hazy and so dark in the moonlight that it looks like her pupil has eclipsed the iris, the usual warm golden brown that Kim loves so much is changed.

 

She looks wild, and Kim is absolutely gone for it.

 

Trini moves against her, straining to reach Kim’s lips, and Kim acquiesces, bending down to meet her in the middle and melting into the kiss.

 

Her free hand comes up to card through Trini’s hair and yeah, she can admit that she probably has a well-established and deep seated Thing for Trini’s hair. Trini doesn’t seem to mind though, given the way she gasps and arches into Kim when her grip tightens just on the edge of pulling.

 

Kim’s grip on Trini’s wrists loosens enough for Trini to pull away and for her hands to start exploring Kim’s body, never staying in one place.

 

Not to be outdone, Kim pulls away from kissing Trini to press slow, deliberate kisses down her jaw and neck, revelling in the way her breathing changes and comes out in quick short pants. Trini’s hands come up, fluttering around a little before resting on the neckline of Kim’s tank, grasping for purchase and stretching it in her hands. It’s when Kim presses a wet, open mouthed kiss behind her ear that that proves to be a problem.

 

Trini rips her shirt clean in two.

 

Kim giggles, pulling her hands away from Trini to clasp the two sides of her shirt together as Trini flounders, her hands clenching around nothing.

 

Trini looks down at her hands and up at Kim, her mouth open and a shocked expression on her face that Kim finds equal parts comical and endearing.

 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what happened, I-“

 

“Hey hey Trini, it’s fine, don’t worry.” Kim shushes Trini with a kiss, trying to keep the growing smile off her face and failing miserably.

 

“I ruined your shirt!” Trini squeaks.

 

“I don’t even know where I got this tank, it seriously doesn’t matter, please don’t freak out.”

 

Trini just looks at her in despair, burying her face in Kim’s shoulder.

 

“This is so embarrassing.”

 

Kim rubs her hands up and down Trini’s back. “If it helps, I’m flattered."

 

“That really doesn’t help."

 

“I’m sorry, baby.”

 

“What are you apologising for? I’m the one who ripped your shirt.” Trini pulls away and looks at the damage for the first time, and Kim doesn’t miss the way she freezes when her eyes linger on Kim’s abs (she’s allowed to be proud of them, okay?) and how she swallows.

 

“Yeah, I guess.” Kim takes a purposeful step towards her, throwing the remains of the tank off her shoulders and enjoying how Trini looks up at her with a deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression. “So how are you going to make it up to me? Because I think,” she runs her hands under Trini’s shirt and up her abdomen, stopping before the band of her bra, and the way Trini’s breath stutters is indescribable, “that we need to be on more even footing.” She looks at Trini, waiting for a nod of assent, before she pulls the yellow t shirt off of her and stands there for a minute. 

 

Kim looks at the way Trini’s hair falls across her shoulders and the way the moonlight and shadows play in the valley between Trini’s breasts and in the hollow of her clavicle. God, she wants to map it with her eyes, her hands, her tongue, wants to touch any and every part of Trini that she possibly can.

 

She reaches out slowly and tentatively, her earlier cockiness evaporated in the face of Trini’s captivating beauty, and strokes her fingertips down Trini’s face and across her jaw.

 

“Is this okay?” She asks, her voice steady, belying the anxious coiling of her stomach.

 

Trini nods, looking up at her with what looks like adoration, and Kim just melts.

 

Trini leans up again, searching for her lips, and Kim kisses her with equal fervour.

 

She doesn’t think that she’ll ever get over how soft Trini’s lips are, how easily they part to Kim’s tongue when she swipes it over Trini’s full lower lip. Trini slides her tongue into Kim’s mouth, and it feels like she’s been struck by lightning. She presses their bodies closer together, the ache between her legs growing with every swipe of Trini’s tongue against hers and every soft, aborted sound she hears fall from Trini’s mouth.

 

Trini apparently isn’t content with Kim being the one to make all the first moves, and one of her hands moves from where it’s resting on the curve of Kim’s waist to her back pocket, using the leverage to pull Kim closer to her. Kim groans into Trini’s mouth, and the sound only seems to spur Trini on because she _squeezes._ Kim’s head is spinning, the only thing tying her to the ground being the hard lines of Trini’s arms and the soft swell of her breasts and everything in between pressed against her.

 

It’s everything and it’s not enough all at once, and Kim wants to cry because she doesn’t think she’s ever been this frustrated in her _life._ Her nerve endings are sparking, her synapses lighting up and every single point of her bare skin that’s in contact with Trini is on fire. She’s hot and cold, the sounds of the forest fading away to nothing and the sound of her own blood pumping in her ears is deafening.

 

She shakes her head once, twice, trying to clear the fog that’s settled in her brain, and places her hands deliberately on Kim’s waist where it flares out. Slowly, slowly, she moves them up, feeling the hard muscles underneath jump and tremble under her, reaching the band of Trini’s bra.

 

“Head injury’s all clear.” She says playfully.

 

“Good to know.” Trini hums and pulls Kim in for another kiss, effectively shutting her up.

 

Kim cups Trini’s breast, pulling another gasp from her lips, and snakes her hand over and under the cup to flick her thumb over Trini’s nipple.

 

The effect is immediate, Trini crying out softly and digging her blunt fingernails into the back of Kim’s neck. Kim can feel Trini pebbling under her touch, and she pinches. Lightly, just enough to elicit a reaction, and it’s with an almost scientific curiosity that she watches the way Trini’s face changes.

She ducks her head, licking a stripe up Trini’s throat and nipping gently at her collarbone, her mouth continuing down, down, down before wrapping her lips around her other nipple, listening to the way Trini’s breath catches and her back arches, her head thudding against the tree. This angle is really uncomfortable, Kim’s neck and back aching, so she drops to one knee and leans up instead, but Trini seems to get the wrong idea.

“Wait wait wait Kim, we can’t- not- not in the woods, up against a tree.”

And it takes so much to not be petulant, but Kim _swore_ to herself she’d never act like that, so she rises from her knees and tucks a strand of hair behind Trini’s ear, cupping her chin and kissing her gently on the lips.

“Okay.”

Trini’s head drops to her shoulder again, arms encircling Kim’s waist, and groans. A long, drawn out, bordering-on-inappropriate groan that really doesn’t help Kim’s self control. At all.

“Kim?”

“Yeah?”

“You have no idea what you do to me.”

Kim laughs quietly at that, her arms slung around Kim’s shoulders.

“Trini?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I have a pretty good idea.”

Trini chuckles, her face pressed into the juncture of Kim’s shoulder and neck, and Kim tries to ignore the shivers the action sends down her spine when Trini’s laugh vibrates against her skin.

It’s everything and it’s not enough all at once, Kim thinks, resting her chin on Trini’s head. But it could be. It could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the writing process for this chapter was much the same as last time, minus the sheet mask.
> 
> hope you liked, would love some feedback bc i wasn't (??) too sure about this one, but it's nearly 4am so i'm just gonna post it anyway


	13. everything i feel (returns to you somehow)

Kim will forever be thankful that even after her life imploded, her parents let her keep her car. She loves it, her little van with the shoddy left back window and complete lack of heating or air conditioning.

It doesn’t hurt that it means she can drive Trini and herself to school in the mornings, either.

She pulls up to the curb, seeing Trini’s silhouette flit about in her window, and pulls out her phone when it vibrates.

Morticia Addams, 7:26am  
_hey sorry, I’m nearly out. I’m downstairs with the parents, I’ll be 2 mins_

Kim laughs at the lie, snapping a picture of Trini’s shadow against the curtain and sending it to her.

Princesa, 7:26am  
_#caughtout_

Morticia Addams, 7:27am  
_…shit_

Princesa, 7:27am  
_hurry up_

Trini opens the front door, rushing down the path and yanking Kim’s passenger side door open.

“Hey, be careful with Lina.” Kim pats the dashboard gently, shooting a glare at Trini. “She’s delicate.”

“ _She's_ too precious for her own good.” Trini slumps back in her seat, tossing her bag in the back seat.

“Hey.” Kim turns off the ignition, looking at Trini. “You okay? You were in more of a hurry than usual back there.”

“Can we just go?”

Kim nods, starting the engine again. Trini usually talks when she’s ready, and not a moment before.

She pulls away from the curb, and it’s at least five minutes before either of them speak again.

“I’m just so, so fucking sick of playing happy families.”

“How do you mean?”

“They just always want to pretend that we’re some functioning, close family.”

Kim takes one hand off the wheel then, resting her hand beside Trini’s.

Trini welcomes it, lacing their fingers together, and sighs. “I’m so tired of the whole ‘you can tell us anything’ charade when I know it doesn’t mean shit.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Kim squeezes her hand, pulling it up to her mouth to press a kiss to Trini's knuckles. “I’m sorry, Trin.”

“It’s whatever.”

“No, it’s not. Honestly, I’m sorry you’re going through that.”

“Yeah.”

“Is there anything you need that I can do?”

Trini disentangles their hands, tracing her fingertips up and down the inside of Kim’s arm.

“You can pull over before we get to school.”

 

-

 

Kim finally turns into the school carpark, fixing her hair and wiping errant lip gloss away before turning to Trini.

“You okay?”

Trini startles, her mouth curving into a small smile when she looks at Kim.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“You’ve got-“ Kim reaches out, wiping away some of her own lip gloss from   just below Trini’s lip with the pad of her thumb. “There.”

“Thanks.” Trini leans into the touch a little, before a thump on the window makes both of them jump.

It’s Zack, and if it weren’t surprising enough that he was actually at school, he’s on time.

Trini rolls down the window, flipping him the bird.

“Get to class, freak.”

“What about you two, huh?” He bends down to lean on the window, and Kim tries not to laugh at the fact that his long frame is bent almost double. “Don’t you have places to be?”

“Yeah, anywhere you’re not. Get out of here.” Trini waves him away, rolling her eyes at his chuckle, and winds the window up.

Kim’s hands flex on the wheel, and she exhales slowly.

“Hey, they’re gonna be fine. No one’s judging you after the fire, and they won’t.”

“They should.” Kim mumbles, and Trini swats her shoulder.

“Kim, come on. You did a terrible thing, but agonising over it won’t make it better for either of you.”

“Either of us?”

Trini nods to the carpark, where Amanda and Rebecca lean against Amanda’s car, talking animatedly.

“Oh. Right.”

Trini pulls her bag out of the back seat, kissing Kim’s cheek as she turns. “We should head to class.”

“Wait, what? Trinity Kwan, actively encouraging someone to get to class on time?”

“Oh my god, stop. Just get out of the car.”

Kim laughs to herself, closing the door and slinging her bag over her backpack. The sound carries, and Amanda’s head turns in her direction.

“Hey, Trin?” Kim calls quietly, her eyes not leaving Amanda’s.

“Yeah?”

“I’ll meet you at lunch.”

“Alright.” Trini walks over to her, pretending to put something in her hand and letting her fingers linger over Kim’s. “Text me if you need?”

“You got it.”

Kim squares her shoulders and walks over to Amanda’s car, where the two girls are silent and looking at her with disgust plainly written across their features.

“If you’ve come here to try and pretend that you had nothing to do with it again, just save it.”

“No, I haven’t, I promise.” Kim exhales shakily, her thumb pressed against where Trini’s fingertips had brushed. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry.” She rushes when Amanda scoffs, cutting her off. “I’m so, so sorry for doing it in the first place, I can’t believe I was that petty and malicious, and I’m so sorry I lied about it. I should’ve just taken responsibility, but I put it on everyone else and refused to accept any of the blame. So,” she wipes her palms along the front of her jeans, unable to keep still, “I wanted to say that I know you probably won’t ever forgive me, and I don’t expect you to, but I really, sincerely hope that the consequences of it don’t hang over your head forever. And that some shitty, mean thing I did won’t affect you in the future.”

She turns after saying her piece, not wanting to see their reactions. Walking in through the double doors of the main building, she sees Trini waiting by them.

“You waited?”

“Of course I did. You okay?” Trini walks with her through the rapidly emptying corridors, looking around before linking her arm through Kim’s.

Kim rests her head on Trini’s, ignoring the slight discomfort that comes with the fact that she’s a good five inches taller.

“I’m pretty sure I will be.”

 

-

 

Thunder cracks as Kim’s in her last period, and she spends most of Chemistry looking out the window as the rain patters against the sill and races down the windowpane.

When the bell finally rings for the end of school, she’s the first out the door, heading to the office.

“Kim? Are you still driving me home?” Trini calls from near the entrance, confusion etched across her face when Kim breezes past her.

“Yeah, one second!” She comes back with an umbrella from the bucket of unclaimed ones, opening it before they step outside and holding it over Trini’s head. “After you.”

Trini breaks into an unwilling smile, looking at Kim with a disgruntled expression as Kim holds it all the way from the door to the carpark. “You know that’s bad luck, right?”

“I’ll take seven years of bad luck over your discomfort every time.”

“That was the grossest shit you’ve ever said. Get in the car.” 

Kim cackles, opening Trini’s door for her and shaking off the umbrella before tossing it into the backseat. She’ll give it back another time.

Just as she’s opening the driver side door, Zack saunters up to her. She holds up a finger when he opens his mouth, sighing.

“You want a lift?”

His face breaks into a smile, and it pulls a reluctant one from Kim.

“If you would be so kind.” He dips into a half bow, and Kim just rolls her eyes as she swings into the car.

Zack drops gracefully into the seat, his long legs folding up comically. The back seat has next to no legroom, and Kim would be lying if she said that didn’t afford her at least a little amusement.

“Kim, I keep telling you not to pick up strays!” Trini exclaims, and only just dodges the paper projectile Zack launches at her.

“No fighting in the car, kids,” Kim mutters as she peels out of the parking lot, “Zack, I’m gonna drop you off after Trin, that okay?”

“Hey, how come she gets to call you Trin?” Zack crosses his arms on Trini’s headrest, putting his head next to hers. “That’s blatant favouritism.”

“What did I just say about fighting in the car?”

“Because she’s prettier than you, obviously.”

“Are you going to answer my question, or am I going to drive around in circles?” Kim says, and they stop bickering for a second.

“Sorry, yeah, that’s cool.” Zack answers, and Trini pokes her tongue out at him.

Kim shakes her head, muttering under her breath. “Crazy kids.”

Trini and Zack look at each other, piping up in unison, “sorry Zordon!”

 

-

 

It’s after she drops Trini off that Kim slightly regrets giving Zack a lift. He launches himself over the centre console, landing in a tangle of limbs in Trini’s vacated seat.

“So…” He drawls as Kim drives off in the direction of the mobile home park, and Kim nearly swears. “Trin, huh?”

Kim pretends to be distracted, adjusting her mirrors as they wait at a stop sign. “What about it?”

“Just that she hates it when I call her that.”

“Yeah, well, like she said. I’m prettier.”

“Is that all?” He asks, leaning in uncomfortably close. Kim looks at him and screws her face up, leaning away.

“What are you asking me, Zack?”

“Just asking if you two are, y’know, possibly more than friends.”

“Oh, right, so a girl who’s not straight can’t have other platonic girl friends. Real cool, Zack.”

“You didn’t answer the question.”

“And I’m not going to! Oh, would you look at that. We’re here. Bye, Zack.” She pulls over, and Zack looks at her in confusion.

“We’re more than ten minutes walk away.”

“And I’ll make you walk all those minutes if you don’t shut up.”

He slumps back, holding his hands up in surrender. “Fine, miss defensive.”

Kim scoffs. “Zack, we’re friends. Ask her yourself if you don’t believe me.”

“I have.”

Kim stills at that, and looks intensely at the road ahead.

“And?”

“And she avoided the subject too. And then there’s the matter of both of you disappearing two nights ago after the fire, and only Trini coming back. Twenty minutes later.”

“Eh, girl talk. You know how it is.” Kim shrugs, trying to keep a casual expression on her face.

“Kim, how the hell would I know what girl talk is like?”

“Use your imagination.”

“Yeah, about that.” Zack actually sounds embarrassed, and Kim has to look at him. “You know, how, like, we can kind of feel what the others are feeling if it’s a strong enough emotion?” His hands are tracing the edge of her jacket, and Kim’s blood feels like it freezes in her veins at the implication. 

She knows what he means, of course. They’ve all felt it, more acutely when they’re in their suits, but the connection’s there all the time. It’s like background music, easy enough to tap into  but easy to drown out unless there’s something particularly loud. All of the five have different vibes to their feelings too, Kim’s noted. Trini’s is subdued most of the time, but a lot of the time when Kim knows she’s at home there’s a sizzling undercurrent of frustration, and if Kim’s already restless enough it’s a cocktail for more than one ripped shirt and snapped pencil.

“Yeah, I know what you mean.”

“Do I really need to say what happened?” And Kim wants to laugh and cry at the same time, because of course they couldn’t keep a secret like that but if they were going to find out accidentally, she’s so, _so_ glad that it happened like that.

“Wait,” Kim can hardly control the edge of glee in her voice, “you’re telling me that the three of you were sitting around the fire for twenty minutes, with…” She gestures vaguely at Zack’s pants, a laugh breaking through.

“It’s hard enough dealing with it as a teenager, Kim. That was an experience I don’t think I’ll ever recover from.” His face is contorted, and he looks genuinely traumatised.

They reach the gate of the park just in time for Kim to start laughing, slapping the steering wheel as she dissolves into giggles.

Zack shakes his head, looking at Kim despairingly as she tries to get herself under control.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry.” She lets out another peal of laughter, accidentally snorting. “That’s just- oh my god, that’s the best thing I’ve ever heard.”

“First time we’re back at training I’m gonna ask Zordon how to dampen the connection.”

“Jesus Christ."

“Can’t believe you thought you could hide it from us.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet the _six_ of you had a _hard_ time hiding it too.”

Zack just looks at her, a long look that has Kim squirming in her seat, giggles threatening to break through again. He doesn’t say a word, just opens the door and marches through the gates towards his trailer.

Kim slumps back in her seat, a hand against her forehead. What the _fuck_ are they gonna do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if you found the ending a little icky, i didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable but i just thought it would be the most ridic situation to be in and i wanted to put it in for added awkwardness because i apparently hate these characters!


	14. you elevate the life in me (illuminate the in between)

Kim curses when she snaps her biro, ink splattering her hand but, thankfully, missing the chart she’d spent the last half hour working on. She’s immediately shushed by the head librarian, and it’s only when his back is turned that she discreetly puts up her ink splattered middle finger at him.

Billy just shakes his head, handing her a tissue before putting his head back down and tracing his finger down a neat column in his workbook.

She wipes off as much as she can, washing the rest off with soap from the bathroom before sitting in her seat and searching through her pencil case for a new pen.

“Billy?”

He looks up at her, pushing one of his lined up pens over to her without asking and arranges the ones left to fill its space.

They work in silence for a while, at opposite sides of the table in the library that they’ve claimed as theirs. It’s by the window, the sun streaming in after midday making Kim yearn to be outside but the air conditioner right above them is a godsend.

She’s not exactly sure when it became a _thing,_ them studying together.

She does know that working with Billy is miles better than trying to get anything done with the other three members of the peanut gallery, though.

Zack’s got a mind that works probably at the speed of light, if thought speed could be quantified, but his attendance is patchy at best and abysmal at worst. Jason tries, bless his heart, but academia is not where his talents lie and he often ends up frustrated and antsy, his hand massaging his knee where Kim knows phantom pains spring up when he gets restless.

Studying with Trini isn’t exactly conducive to a productive work environment, for entirely different reasons.

Like the way Kim can’t stop staring at her hands when she twirls a pencil, or how she silently mouths the words to whatever she’s reading and the surprisingly hot way she chews the end of her pen.

But Billy works hard and has the same free period as her, so they ended up naturally gravitating to the library together.

He mutters under his breath as they work, short fragmented phrases that make sense to him and only him, but Kim finds that it’s pretty helpful for her too. She can’t work without some kind of undercurrent of background noise, and it's better than music. Occasionally he’ll say something that strikes inspiration in her and she’ll look at a problem in a new light.

She won’t say that it’s not a _little_ flattering either, the way some of his friends look at the two of them working together with expressions showing nothing short of awe.

She pretends not to notice.

Billy’s also the one she feels most fiercely protective of, and she tells herself that it has nothing to do with him being on the spectrum but instead because she’s already had to see him die _once,_ thank you very much, and she’s not interested in anything like that happening again, but she knows that’s not exactly true.

Billy can handle himself well, she knows he can, and she has the utmost faith in him, but it’s so hard to see someone with a heart as good and gold as his be the target of cruel, stupid kids who should really know better.

Anyway.

“Kimberly?” She looks up, startled, and Billy’s looking at her from across the table.

“Yeah?”

“Are you and Trini dating?”

She coughs a little bit, and tries to mentally restrict the flow of blood to her face to control the blush she can feel rising.

It does not work.

“No, we’re not.”

Billy looks at her, his head cocked a little to the side.

“Really? Only because you two are always together, and then at the campfire, which like, I know Zack told you about, which is embarrassing but, not the point. I just wanted to tell you that if you were, I know some people can be assh- can be mean about it, but I wouldn’t care. I’m happy for you either way.”

Kim looks down at her hands, curling and uncurling against the table, and blinks once, twice, hard.

“Thanks Billy, that means a lot, but I don’t really know what we are?”

“But you like her?”

“Yeah, I do. A lot.” The answer comes as naturally to her as breathing, and she’s surprised at how easy it is to tell someone else.

“And she likes you too.”

“I guess so? I mean, I hope so, otherwise it would be kind of awkward.”

Billy shakes his head, waving a hand in the air. “No, that wasn’t a question. I meant she _does_ like you, I know she does.”

“How would you know?”

“Kimberly, I’m not blind. I’m good at watching people, and I’m good at figuring things out, and it’s really not hard to see it from the way she looks at you. Oh, and there was something Jason said, what was it? Oh yeah, ‘if those two don’t do something about the tangible tension one of them is going to combust’. I assumed he was talking about sexual, not hostile.”

Kim snorts, nodding slightly. “Yeah, I hope he was talking about that too.”

“You should talk to her. If Jason making me watch rom coms has shown me anything, it’s that you need to have communication in ambiguous relationships.”

Her head thunks against the table, only to shoot up a moment later. “Jason makes you watch _what?!”_

 

-

 

That afternoon, Kim drives Trini home from school again, but with a difference. Tonight, Trini’s coming home with her. 

Trini’s weirdly chatty in the car, and laughs at all of Kim’s jokes instead of rolling her eyes/sighing/slapping her. Which is fine, and a welcome change, but it’s just _weird._

It doesn’t help that Kim has Billy’s words from earlier mixed in with a few of her own whirling round and round her head, a cacophony of _just tell her_ and _ask her if she feels the same_ and also the very physical and constant urge to reach over the centre console and kiss her senseless. It’s a potent cocktail.

“Here we go.” Kim yanks up the handbrake, putting the car in neutral before stepping out of the car and opening Trini’s door for her.

“My hero.” Trini lets her hand brush over Kim’s when she slams the door shut, and Kim doesn’t bother to hide the small smile growing on her face.

They spend most of their time up in Kim’s bedroom, Trini taking every opportunity to tease Kim about the growing amount of pink in her room (“sorry, I just didn’t realise having the Sandy from _Grease_ ’s bedroom was a requirement to be on the cheerleading squad”). Kim manages to shut her up with a few well-timed digs to Trini’s ribs. Finding out Trini was incredibly ticklish was honestly one of the best days of her life, but it’s led to many compromising positions where Kim’s hand has landed a little _too_ high up or Trini’s struggled enough that they’ve fallen over and one of them has ended up on top of the other, flushed and breathing hard.

And so that’s how it happens, how it always happens, with Kim almost itching to touch Trini, each tiny touch of their hands sending sparks scattering across her skin.

They’re lying on Kim’s bed on top of the covers, fully clothed, when Trini speaks. “Kim?”

“Yeah?”

“Did Zack talk to you after I got out of the car yesterday?”

Kim internally groans. This wasn’t the way she wanted to talk about this.

“Yeah, he did.”

“What about?”

“A really cute bonding experience with the guys over the campfire.”

“Oh god, he told you too?” 

Kim dissolves into laughter, because _god,_ how could she not? She pictures the three of them around the campfire, hands folded in their laps, and it’s an instant mood lift.

She ends up gasping for air along with Trini, holding her stomach. Anytime they calm down one of the starts off again until finally, wheezing, Trini rolls to hover over Kim and puts her hand over Kim’s mouth.

Kim startles immediately, jolting up enough to knock Trini but only succeeding in throwing her off balance enough that she lands fully on top of Kim and her thigh falls in between Kim’s legs.

Kim’s not entirely sure what she was expecting, but she definitely was not expecting the gasp that came out of her mouth to sound that much like a moan.

“Oh crap, I’m-“

“Girls! Dinner!” Kim groans at her dad’s voice coming from downstairs, and Trini immediately tries to extricate herself from Kim. Trini looks at her, amusement quirking at the corner of her mouth, and Kim levels her with a glare.

“Say a word, and I’m kicking you out.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything!” Trini raises her hands in defence, and Kim, mollified, gets up. “Except that if you need a little private time before dinner I’m all too happy to go to the bathroom or something while-“

The sound the pillow makes when it hits Trini square in the face is way more satisfying than anything she was suggesting.

 

-

 

Dinner with her parents and Trini is always a little awkward, mainly because Kim is sure they can sense the way she has to stop her gaze being pulled back to Trini like, every two seconds.

Her parents are fine, and nice to Trini, and ask all the right questions about how their day was and how Jason is (he’s the only one Kim’s introduced them to, him being the one most suited to charm her parents and reassure them that she hasn’t fallen in with too bad a crowd since she lost the rest of her friends), but Trini’s still a little stilted and formal around them. It’s endearing as fuck.

They get through dinner without any big hitches though, and get roped into watching a godawful Bollywood movie with Kim’s mom that her dad sighs loudly about but ultimately sits down to watch with them. It makes Kim’s heart feel like it’s growing a few sizes, too, to watch her mom tease her dad about enjoying the movie and to see him cross his arms and act gruff, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Trini discreetly jams her thumb in Kim’s thigh, and Kim gets the hint.

“Hey guys, I think we’re gonna go to bed. It’s been a long day.”

Her mom says goodnight, her dad waving them away distractedly as the film reaches it’s climax.

Trini follows Kim up to her bedroom, and Kim might be a bit vain for it but it doesn’t stop her from adding some sway in her step when she _knows_ Trini’s looking at her from a few steps below.

A girl has to work with what she’s got, and Kim hopes she’s not being too self-absorbed when she thinks she’s pretty sure she’s got Trini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please excuse this i was SO TIRED when I wrote this and promptly posted w/out even proofreading. I'll check it over in the morn, but if u so happen to catch an error (which is really, really likely) just let me know in the comments (me not so subtly asking for comments and feedback)


	15. come on, come on, collide (let's see what a fire feels like, i bet it's just like heaven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally!!! talk!!! about!!! their feelings!!!

Kim walks into her bedroom first, trying not to crush the doorknob in her fist. She’s gotta do it tonight, she’s gotta tell Trini, make or break whatever they have going. It’s not enough to only be able to touch Trini in the dark, with hushed gasps and unsaid words.

There’s the little problem of still not being able to morph either.

See, they haven’t trained since Kim got decked by a putty, but she’s been trying and trying since then to morph to no avail. She’d thought it would get better once they (read: Trini) actually talked about their feelings, but apparently it wasn’t _quite_ what they needed. And while Jason’s been nothing but accomodating, they went through hell to be able to morph the first time, and Kim would rather it were easier this time.

“You okay?” Trini asks, coming out from behind Kim, and Kim realises she’s been standing just inside her doorway for a while, her hands playing at the hem of her pyjama top. 

It’s Jason’s, one of his faded tee shirts with some obscure slogan on it that the entire team takes turns in stealing. They took a picture once, when Jason had left enough of them lying around the ship and the Pit that they could all outfit themselves in them, and it’s stuck to Kim’s mirror now. Trini’s on Zack’s shoulders, Zack wearing a shirt that only just covers his navel and Trini wearing one that goes well past her hips. Kim has Jason in a chokehold and an arm slung around Billy’s shoulders, and they’re all smiling from ear to ear.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Kim smiles, shaking her head a little.  
  
“Sure?” Trini has a playful smile on her face, her eyebrow arched, and Kim feels something in her chest give a vicious little twist.

“I’m perfect.”

“Calm down, you’ve got flaws too.” Trini walks to Kim’s bed, throwing herself down on it, and Kim looks at her in mock reproach.

“Please, make yourself at home.” 

Trini just rolls her eyes and Kim chuckles under her breath. Trini shuffles over a little, tilting her head in the direction of the currently empty spot on the bed, and Kim feels her stomach drop.

“Aren’t you gonna brush your teeth?” She asks, turning about face and nearly walking into the doorframe.

“I guess?” Kim hears Trini call from the bedroom, wincing at herself and her ungraceful exit, and rubbing her face as she walks into her bathroom.

_It’s just a sleepover._

_A sleepover where you’re about to tell one of your best friends and fellow ranger that you have a massive crush on her and possibly ruin what you already have._

_Cool._

She’s brushing her teeth when Trini joins her, reaching around her stomach to pick her toothbrush out of the mug next to the sink. It’s an obnoxious bright yellow one that she’d rolled her eyes at when Kim bought it for her, but still uses even when she _does_ remember her own.

Their eyes meet in the mirror, Trini’s tongue poking out through a mouthful of foam cheekily and Kim smiles, accidentally dribbling toothpaste out of the side of her mouth and leaning over the sink hurriedly to Trini’s muffled giggles. Kim slaps Trini’s arm in retribution where’s it’s braced against the counter, and Trini bumps their hips together playfully.

 

-

 

It’s only when they’re lying in bed together afterwards, quiet in the dark of Kim’s room, that her nerves return. Trini has a way of doing that, of reducing Kim’s world to the sound her laugh and the sight of the white flash of her teeth when she smiles and the way her muscles flex when she puts Zack in a chokehold (which flusters Kim for more than one reason). But now, when Kim can’t hear her laugh or see her smile or real anything else to distract her, her mind runs fast and anxious.

She’s not entirely sure why she’s nervous. It’s no secret that Trini’s into her on some level, or they wouldn’t have kissed more than once. But Trini doesn’t have the best track record of effectively dealing with her feelings (for that matter, neither does Kim) and what makes this harder is that Kim doesn’t even _know_ what she wants. She just knows that she wants more than this.

She feels Trini shift beside her, turning to face her, and she does the same. She feels like a little kid at a sleepover, bundled up under the covers and talking secrets with Amanda until the sun rose. Minus the compulsory heterosexuality and the revenge porn, though. She can only really see the vague outline of Trini's body, the curve of her waist flaring out to her hips, and her hand itches to touch her, to take a picture, to draw her, anything to preserve the way she looks right now.

“What’s up?” Trini murmurs.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been quiet since we were with your parents.”

Kim replies. “Have I?”

“Kim, talking about feelings has got to be in my top five least favourite things to do, can you just open up so I can get back to being an emotional hermit?”

Kim actually snorts then, and she senses rather than sees Trini’s lips curve into a smile.

“That was surprisingly funny.”

“Are you saying I’m not funny usually?”

“I’m saying…” Kim chooses her next words very carefully, “that you’re often funny without meaning to.”

“Wow.” Trini punches her in the shoulder, turning away. “Catch me trying to talk to you ever again.”

“Aw, come back.” Kim coaxes, wheedling until Trini tentatively turns back. “I’ll talk, I promise.”

It’s only when Trini actually does face her that Kim realises the gravity of what she promised, and takesdeep breath. Now or never.

“Trini.”

“Kimberly.”

“What are we doing?”

“Lying in bed?”

“No, you,” Kim makes a noise of frustration, and she sees Trini’s hand come up to her arm an aborted movement, “you know what I mean.”

Trini’s silent for a little while before replying, “yeah, I do.”

“So?”

“So?”

“So what do you think?” Kim presses a little.

“What do you want us to be doing?”

“Trini, c’mon.”

“Fine, I guess.” Trini pushes her hair away from her face, sighing. “I mean, you’re pretty. You know that. And I’m gay. You know that too. And when I’m around you, those two facts are pretty much the only things I’m thinking of. So.”

“Huh.” Kim tries to hold back a smile. It’s _such_ a Trini reply.

“And you?”

“Um.” Kim tries to sort through her thoughts, pausing long enough that Trini prods at her hand. “Before we became rangers,” she starts, haltingly, “I never really had any kind of connection that strong. I mean, I had Amanda, but after that imploded I was just kind of. Drifting. And then I found you guys, four people that I’d probably never have interacted with otherwise, and suddenly we were best friends and a family and everything in between. And throughout all of that, throughout all the complexities of our relationships and the depth of what I feel for all of you, there was always you. The only other girl, and for a while I thought I was attaching myself to you out of solidarity or something, but it’s not just that. I really, really like you, and it kinda freaks me out sometimes how much I like you, and when I’m around you I ramble more than I ever have so feel free to stop me anytime.”

She sees the shape of Trini’s hand rise and make a _go-on_ motion in the air, and she sighs.

“Right. So yeah, I have a new family now of three weird brothers and a robot uncle and a dad in a wall. And I have you. If you want. You have me too, if that’s what you want.”

“Kim?”

“Yeah?”

“That’s what I want.”

“Oh, thank god.” If Kim was standing up, she probably would’ve collapsed in relief. “You’re just so beautiful and you’re one of the strongest people I know and even knowing that, I have the most pointless urge ever to protect you from anything and anyone, and you make me feel safe just being around you without ever coddling or stifling me, and please please stop me now.”

She does stop her.

Trini cups a hand around the back of her neck and pulls her in for a bruising kiss, smiling against her lips, and Kim returns it with equal fervour, laughing into the kiss. It might turn into some kind of laugh/sob hybrid, but that’s no-one’s business but hers. Trini rolls over onto her, twisting her hand in the fabric of Jason’s tee shirt (which Kim can smell, and it’s really disconcerting to be getting rapidly turned on while surrounded by Trini’s and Jason’s smell) and pulling her slightly up off the bed.

It’s funny, Kim thinks, in some dark corner of her brain that is somehow unaffected by the sparking of neutrons happening everywhere else in her body, how the transformation to being a Ranger somehow upped their pain tolerance without reducing other sensations. Kim’s not sure whether the reason she feels hypersensitive to everything happening right now (Trini’s lips against hers, Trini’s tongue running along the seam of her lips, Trini’s nails scratching down her forearm, Trini’s other hand wrapped loosely around Kim’s wrist as she braces herself, Trini’s legs and the heat of her pressed against her thighs, Trini, Trini, Trini) is because she’s Ranger or because, well, of the person she’s with.

She’s gonna go with the latter.

That thought reminds her of the awkward conversation with Zack a day ago, and she chuckles into the kiss. Trini pulls away, affronted, and Kim shakes her head as she pulls her in for another kiss, rolling them over so she's balanced in between Trini’s legs and oh god, Trini wraps her legs around Kim’s waist and pulls her in tight.

“Wait.” Kim says breathlessly, pulling away from Trini, and Trini slumps underneath her.

“What’s wrong?”

Kim grins deviously, and Trini looks apprehensive. “You really think I’m pretty?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! I just want to let you all know, this isn't the end of this story!!! I know right, how long can this bitch really drag out what should've been a four chapter story, but this story has honestly been such a learning curve fro me and I'm absolutely not ready to let go of it so you're stuck with me and my terrible consistency and irregular pacing for the foreseeable future.


	16. last the day like closing in, feel the night slowly begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bunch of random scenes from the night + the morning after

Surely Kim’s dead, or hallucinating. That’s the only explanation for the fact that she’s kissing Trini, again, with Trini’s legs wrapped around her waist and Trini’s ankles locked behind her back, drawing her in while long fingers press harshly her shoulder blades.

She doesn’t think it is, though. Because she can feel ten tiny pinpricks of pain where Trini’s nails dig in, and they flare brighter and brighter each time Kim presses her hips harder into the girl beneath her.

Kim’s phone buzzes.

“Leave it.” Trini utters, her voice harsh and raw and _dark,_ and if Kim was even considering answering it in the first place (hint: she wasn’t) she’d have thrown it out the window if Trini had asked her to in a voice like that.

Kim doesn’t bother to answer though, just nips at Trini’s bottom lip and move down to bite at the sharp curve of her jawline before her phone buzzes again, twice, and she swipes it off the bedside table.

Trini reaches up, flipping them over and running her hands along Kim’s abdomen, trailing her fingers through the slight grooves that appear with each breath Kim takes, and her palms are warm but her fingertips cool. Her hands are so much more confident than the first, second, third times they did this, and it makes Kim’s head spin. She doesn’t ever want it to stop.

Trini’s phone vibrates in her back pocket, and she doesn’t even hesitate before she rips it out of her pocket and tosses it over her shoulder which, Kim won’t lie, is pretty flattering.

It’s only when both of their phones start vibrating at the same time that they pause and look at each other, and Kim nearly passes out right then and there.

Trini’s lips are swollen and parted as she breathes deeply, and her eyes are heavy-lidded and dark. Kim’s eyes have adjusted enough that she can see the pretty flush decorating her high cheekbones and the tips of her ears, disappearing down into the neckline of her shirt.

“Do you think it’s really that important?” Kim asks in a whisper, her voice cracking, and realises her fingers have a vicelike grip on Trini’s shirt, her hands fisted in the fabric.

It’s a split second before Trini replies with an eloquent “nah” and Kim’s up like a shot - she sits up, pulling Trini to her so that they’re flush against each other with Trini pulled partway onto her lap.

“What is that?” Trini pulls away again, sniffing the air, and Kim smells it too.

Burning.

She yelps and they spring apart, looking for the source of the smell, and Kim wonders that they didn’t see it before.

Her power coin is about as bright as she’s ever seen it, and smoke’s rising up around it from where it sits on her end table. She picks it up, hardly minding the heat, and confusion turns to the icy grip of panic.

“Oh, god, are they in trouble?” Trini springs up off the bed, checking her phone, and she snorts.

“What is it?!” Kim asks, ripping the sheets off her in a panic (and possibly actually ripping the sheets as well) and picks up her phone from where she’d swiped it to the floor.

all over red rover, 11:34pm  
_Please for the love of GOD stop making out_

zack attack!, 11:34pm  
_tell t to keep it in her pants if she’s with u_  
_wait she’s with u isnt she_  
_jesus  
_ _please stop_

all over red rover, 11:35pm  
_SERIOUSLY_

“Um.” Trini turns to her, and the flush that had decorated her so prettily isn’t just restricted to the just of her cheekbones and the tips of her ears now, it’s turned the golden brown of her cheeks a deep rose. Kim shouldn’t find it hot.

(She does.)

“So.” Kim tries to calm herself down, she really does, but the fingers on the hand that aren’t holding her phone twitch and Trini bites down on her kiss-swollen lower lip and Kim just feels a heady rush of lust that nearly rocks her on her feet.

“Do you wanna… go to bed? I guess?” Trini asks, her hand waving in a vague gesture towards Kim’s mess of a bed, the sheets askew (and possibly torn, she’ll have to inspect that) and the pillows thrown to the floor.

“I guess.” Kim states it as a question, half mocking Trini’s timidity and half with real uncertainty as she waits for Trini to cross her room and sit on the edge of her bed, the creases and warping of her shirt from Kim’s hands still visible.

She cringes at the awkwardness of it, like they’re on a first date or something, but she takes Trini’s hand and pulls her down onto the mattress anyway.

“Trini, I think we’re past the awkward stage.”

All she gets in return is a forced chuckle, but she’ll take it. She pulls what she can of the blankets over them, turning so she’s spooning Trini.

“Absolutely not.”

“Don’t even try and pretend you’re not a cuddler. We know how that turned out last time.” Trini breathes in, like she’s going to debate the fact, but she just settles closer in Kim’s arms and places a hand over Kim’s forearm.

Internally, Kim’s still dying, and the slightest brush of Trini’s ass when she moves is- she’s not even going to go there, but she’s suffering.

Trini seems to feel it too, if the way her breathing hasn’t calmed down yet and the way Kim can feel her heart beating from where her arm rests just under her boobs is any indicator.

If she’s going to suffer, she might as well make it worth it.

She tightens the arm around Trini’s ribs, shuffling a little so she’s positioned _just so,_ with her mouth right behind Trini’s ear. Each time she breathes out, slowly, slowly, she can feel Trini tense up the tiniest bit.

Trini twitches, and Kim grins.

Her victory is short lived.

Trini brings a hand up to the arm wrapped around her, tracing the very tips of her fingertips up and own Kim’s arm. On the fourth or fifth pass, she lets her nails drag lightly along, raising goosebumps and making Kim shiver.

Kim replies in kind, moving said arm so she can draw nonsensical patterns into Trini’s abdomen, revelling in the way Trini tenses up.

She can hear herself breathing too, quick and raspy, and tries to make it not quite so obvious how devastatingly turned on she is.

She flattens her palm, moving her hand up, up and up until she reaches the curve of Trini’s breasts.

Trini finally gasps and breaks, unable to pretend that everything up until now has been totally innocent.

“God, you win. Stop touching me, or I swear I’ll make the boys hate us in the morning.”

“Win what?”

“I hate you _so_ much.”

 

-

 

Waking up with Trini is always a special kind of morning, because Kim’s such a light sleeper that she’s nearly always up before her.

So it’s there she lies, Trini having shifted during the night so she lies facing Kim, with her head tucked into her arm and her hair falling all around her face.

She’s so pretty, Kim thinks, but pretty in a way that’s totally at odds with the bruises littering her body.

(One drawback of Ranger healing is that while it can fix a concussion or sprain in a matter of hours, cosmetic things like bruises and grazes only seem to heal marginally faster than normal.)

(Kim doesn’t mind. It means the bruises she collects like trophies are still there when she needs a reminder that she’s still human, still able to bruise and bleed and break and _feel._ )

The harsh klaxon of her alarm sounds, and Trini jolts awake.

“Jesus… fuck…” She garbles, still half asleep, and Kim only giggles.

“Okay there, sleeping beauty?” The alarm’s still sounding, and Trini reaches out with one hand, her face buried in a pillow, grasping Kim’s phone with enough tension that Kim thinks she might have to get her fourth phone in two months, and passes it to Kim.

“Shut. It. Up.”

“Okay, okay.” Kim soothes a hand over Trini’s hair, who only groans. “We do have to get up, though.”

She groans louder.

 

-

 

It’s an effort, but they’re finally in Kim’s car and on the way to school, winding through the hills and trees.

“It’s so cool that you live out here.” 

“Bit inconvenient, though.”

“Kim, I’d live in the middle of nowhere if it meant I got to have like, three natural lakes within walking distance.”

Kim hums to herself as she navigates one of the windier turns, smiling at Trini. “I’ll take you to my favourite one one day.”

“Isn’t that the one I’ve been to?”

“Yeah, but this time you’ll be invited.”

“Just so long as you don’t pull me in this one.” Trini mutters.

“Oh my god, let it go!”

“Kim, you pulled me off a cliff. Forgive and forget’s all very well, but there ARE limits.”

“You have so much resentment in _such_ a little body.” Kim earns a smack on the shoulder for that one.

“You know what, it’s fine, I can walk from here.”

 

-

 

Biology, while one of Kim’s favourite subjects, is quickly turning into a special kind of torture.

One reason being that Trini still sits at the back of the class, and can get away with passing notes to Kim far more easily than she can pass them back.

So she sits, trying to subtly catch the notes that Trini’s throwing at her with reckless abandon. She swears the girl gets a kick out of making the catches as hard as possible, over her head and out to the side. Either that or she’s got horrible aim, but Kim’s willing to bet on the former.

She nearly jumps out of her seat to catch one that’s on a direct course with the teacher’s back, and unfolds it.

_i wont need a lift today_

Kim frowns slightly, looking up to make sure the teacher’s back is still turned before replying.

_all good?_

She folds it up, tucking the corners under each other in some approximation of a throwing star and looking back to take aim. (She’s almost certain she could do it without looking, but she’s not going to take that chance just yet.)

She gets a reply seconds later, and almost huffs in frustration. This habit _really_ isn’t good for her note-taking, which was stellar before whatever it was started with Trini.

_fine im just doing something thatll make my mum throw a fit_

_good girl_

She looks back at Trini, who pokes her tongue out.

She loves this side of Trini, loves that she can be so playful around the other members of their ragtag family, a far cry from the reticent and guarded girl who scaled a cliff to get away from them.

Tossing the note back before turning to the front, she makes the conscious decision not to reply to any others for the rest of the lesson. Trini interferes with her concentration enough already.


	17. and my heart was taken by the surprise (this is paradise)

When the bell _finally_ rings to end Biology, Kim picks up all the notes that she’s sandwiched between inside the cover of her notebook and shoves them in her pocket, to join the ones already stuck up around her room. She’s one of the last to leave, Trini waiting for her at the door, and Kim curtsies when Trini opens the door for her. She pretends not to notice the way Trini ducks her head and blushes.

Kim loses her in the crush of the hallway, mouthing _talk to you later_ before she gets swept up by the throng, but just as she’s walking to the stairwell her arm’s yanked and she finds herself being pulled into a music room.

“Yo, what the fuck?” She exclaims, shoving Jason’s shoulder.

“Jesus, calm down. I nearly wish we didn’t stop you from getting any last night.”

“That was crude.”

“Bite me.”

Kim pokes her tongue out at Jason, and Zack appears in front of her, waving his arms.

“Cool it, both of you. Where’s Billy?”

“Wait, what are we doing here in the first place?” She asks, raising her eyebrow at first Zack, and then Jason when there’s no reply from the former. Jason sighs and extends his arms out, looking confused. “Your guess is as good as mine, Kim. I just got a text from Billy-“ Zack tosses his phone to Kim, and she looks at it to see that Billy’d texted him as well, “and he said to grab you too.”

“Okay, so I guess we wait? I’ve got a free now, but what about the rest of you?”

“Yeah, I’m hoping this won’t take too long.” Jason scratches the back of his neck, looking antsy. “I’ve got maths next.”

“I have all the time in the world.” Kim and Jason both turn to look at Zack, sitting at one of the desks with his legs propped up and his hands behind his head, looking for all the world like a lazy music student.

“Zack, you’re going to class,” Kim says, at the same time Jason exclaims “no chance you’re missing the next period.”

“Guys, please, you know I hate it when my parents gang up on me.”

“What’s this about Jason being a parent?” Kim’s eyes snap up to the doorway, where Trini’s walking in with a gleeful looking Billy.

“Zack is Jason’s and my lovechild, apparently.”

Trini studies the three of them, her head cocked to the side.

“He’s got your good looks, Kim.”

All four of them ignore Jason’s indignant _“Hey!”_

“So, what are we doing here?” Trini directs at Billy, who’s rubbing his hands together.  


“Okay, so. Remember last night? And the campfire?”

Right.

Kim feels her cheeks burning, not in the least helped by Zack’s catcalls and Jason’s sniggers, and when she chances a glance at Trini she sees her glaring daggers at Zack, which is- it’s actually kind of hot, to be honest, but she’s almost certain this isn’t helping their initial problem, and-

“Yes! I think we all remember, Billy, so what is it?” Trini rushes, looking up so her gaze meets Kim’s.

“Well, I was with Jason last night, and you weren’t answering your phones, so I…” He trails off, his eyes closed and his brow furrowed, and the other four shoot disconcerted looks at each other.

“You okay, B?”

Billy waves his hand, shushing them, and suddenly Zack yelps. He reaches a hand into his pocket and tosses his coin out onto the floor, where the red-hot metal dulls and the smell of chemicals from the melting carpet gets extremely pungent.

Billy just looks satisfied, and Kim speaks up.

“Wait, you did that?”

“Yeah!”

“How’d you do it on command like that? I thought they only did it when we were in trouble?”

“They did. But it’s something I’ve been working on, or theorising more like, and it wasn’t until last night that I actually tried it. And it worked! And I’m thinking this might actually help with our other problem, too.” He says, completely guileless.

“How?” Jason asks, his face pensive.

“I was thinking, it was Kim who said it originally. The way we can feel each other, it’s like we’re… on different frequencies, right? Or we’re on the same frequency, and it’s like an undercurrent of emotion underneath whatever’s happening at the time.”

Kim nods, slowly, still not understanding.

“But that’s dulled when we’re in battle, yeah?”

“If anything, I’d say it’s more acute in battle.” Zack speaks up, and Billy shushes him.

“No, I know it’s easier to know what the other’s are thinking and to anticipate each others' moves, but remember when Zack fell off that big ass rock in the mine the other week? And the rest of us felt that? But it was different to when Kim took a hit when we were fighting the putties the week before, because even though she came out with a bruised ankle-“

“Thanks for the reminder.”

“No problem, Kimberly. Even though she came out with a bruised ankle, the rest of us were fine? I was thinking, if we’re in a battle scenario it would make no sense for the rest of us to be incapacitated when one of us is injured. If we’re not in battle though, it _does_ make sense for all of us to be alerted when someone’s injured if we’re not around.”

“That… actually does make sense, yeah.” Jason nods along, his face rapt with attention.

“So I was thinking, we could probably tune in and out at will, with enough practice.”

“How would we even practise that, though? Like, do we even know where to start?” Trini asks, her voice low and measured, but Kim can hear a tinge of excitement colouring it. Trini, along with Billy, is always the most eager to learn something new when it comes to Ranger stuff.

“Yes! That’s what I was talking about, with the frequency stuff. Okay, so it's like- you know how when you're playing an instrument, right?” He walks over to the piano at the other end of the room, one of the only expensive things the music budget pays for.

“And you play a note, and-" his finger strikes middle c while his foot holds down the sustain pedal. The note rings in the air, clear and long, as he talks over it. "Can you hear that? The way the note kind of, kind of hums? Like it's a wave, or a, a sin graph! Like it's a trigonometric function on the Cartesian plane, the way the note's not just a single sustained note but how it oscillates around a point? And when you add in another note," here his middle finger lands on the e, and it joins the c, "it's like they're both oscillating at different frequencies because they're different notes, but they're still in tune with each other? Whereas if you do this," he plays a d sharp, the discord humming and ugly, "you can kind of hear the notes vibrating around each other in a way that's not in the same harmony it was before?”

Kim looks around at their faces, at Trini’s furrowed brow and sharp features; Zack’s raised eyebrow and incredulous expression (even if he’s leaning forwards in his seat and his posture straightens, like he doesn’t even realise it); and at Jason’s lost one.

“Do you get it?” He whirls around on the seat, palms spread and a grin on his face stretching from ear to ear, and the rest of them make non-committal humming noises.

“So, you’re saying… we’re notes? Or chords or something?”

“Yes. And no. There’s not really a musical term for what we are, and I stopped taking piano when I was nine. But what I’m _saying_ is that I think, if we can pick out each other’s _specific_ frequencies, we can tune them out!”

“You could’ve told us all that without the whole musical jibber jabber, you know.”

“Zack, shut up.” Jason strides over to the piano, looking Billy in the eyes. “You really think this’ll work?”

“I’m… 98% sure. Make it 97.6.”

“Alright then.” Jason crosses the distance between him and Zack in three steps, lunging at him and grabbing his arm before doing a brutal Chinese burn.

Simultaneously, all five of them draw their arms back and Kim hisses through the pain.

“What the fuck, dude?” Zack yells, and Kim rubs at her own forearm in sympathy. It’s always the one who actually bears the injury who feels it the most acutely and for the longest, and that wasn’t fun even for Kim.

“Quick! While you guys can still feel the pain, can you feel how it’s different from yours? Like your neurones are firing differently, like your body and your brain and your hormones are reacting in a way that’s not exactly your own? That’s Zack! That’s his frequency!”

Kim concentrates, trying to focus on the rapidly dwindling stinging in her arm, and she- she thinks she gets it, like there’s a little something there that’s unusual about it (even if she’s never gotten a Chinese burn before because hello, she never hung out with immature idiots like Jason Scott)

“I think I get it,” Trini speaks up, “it’s like it’s… tinged with something else as well, and not just because I love seeing Zack in pain.”

“That’s worrying, but we’ll get to that later. But do you see what I mean? If you try, if you really concentrate, you can pick someone else’s thread and you can block it out. Only consciously, I don’t think you can do it unless you’re actively muting it. But we can do it!”

“How do you know?” Kim asks, and everyone looks back at Billy.

“Because, after the initial shock, I can’t feel it anymore.”

“Wait, you mean you can already do it? Jesus.” Trini looks taken aback. “First to morph, first to do… whatever this is. Lucky bastard.”

“It’s not Billy’s fault that he’s the natural Ranger here.” Jason swats Trini over the back of the head, and Billy seems to glow with pride.

“It’s nothing big. I just, I really like analysing the Ranger stuff. It’s nothing that’s ever been seen before, not in any human’s lifetime, and I’m pretty sure if someone were to really analyse it it could revolutionise modern science and the way we think about pretty much every discovery ever made.”

“Yeah.” Kim says weakly, nodding along. “That’s nothing big at all.”

 

-

 

“So, are you gonna tell me why I’m not driving you home today?” Kim asks, catching up to Trini in the hallway.

“Possessive much?” Trini replies without looking at Kim, shuffling the papers in her arms. Kim takes pity on her, taking the majority of the folders and books and waving away the _thanks_ that Trini mutters.

“Come on, tell me!”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Cryptic.”

Trini sighs dramatically, finally meeting Kim’s gaze with a lopsided smirk. “It’s a surprise that’ll piss my mom off.”

“I like it, but still cryptic. Why won’t you tell me?”

“Because I want it to be a surprise. Are you gonna pick me up tomorrow morning?”

“Depends, are you doing something that’ll piss your mom off then as well?” Kim says, in an exaggerated tone, smiling when Trini rolls her eyes.

“Just assume she’ll be pissed for however long it takes the surprise to… fade.”

“If you don’t tell me…”

“You’ll what, Kim?” Trini arches an eyebrow at her, a challenging smile on her face, and Kim starts to grin in spite of herself.

“I’ll… do something you’ll hate.”

“Damn.” Trini goes silent for a little bit, her face the picture of exaggerated consideration. “As intimidating as that is, I think I’m still gonna keep you in the dark.”

Kim shuts up, mulling over it in her mind, before stepping in front of Trini and forcing her to stop.

“I’m really not used to you having the upper hand. It’s pretty disconcerting.”

“Get used to it, babe.”

“And now you’re calling me babe? Jeez, tell a girl you like her _once_ and suddenly she’s got Kanye-level arrogance.”

“You like me, huh?” Trini arches an eyebrow, biting her lip against the growing smile on her face, and Kim feels an answering one form.

“Yeah. I guess I do.”

“Huh.” Trini pushes against Kim’s shoulder, sweeping past before yelling over her shoulder, “I’m still not telling you!”

Kim can only shake her head in disbelief, watching Trini's retreating back. She adjusts the strap of her bag, the goofy grin still on her face, walking out to her car. She's  _so_ gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! I'm sorry it's been so long, i literally have... no excuse! but it's w/e, i hope you like this one! I know everything I said in this chapter is like, quite a bit of a stretch, but I hope you can find it kinda plausible or, if not, that you enjoy it anyway! Oh, also, I changed my url - I'm now dyeanaprince.tumblr.com!!


	18. it's worth it, it's divine (that i have this some of the time)

“Hey. Sorry. I‘m-“ Kim puts the phone on speaker, tossing it onto her bed before throwing on her shoes as she slings her bag over her shoulder. “I’m running late, are you ready?”

“Kim, it’s still like…” There’s a pause, and then Trini returns. “God, you’re so anal about this. You could literally leave in twenty minutes and we’d still have time to go get takeaway breakfast.”

“Sorry if I’m used to catering for your slow ass.”

“You love my ass.”

Kim stops then, the phone pressed to her ear as she stands halfway down the stairs, her foot poised over the lower step.

“Okay, true. Point still stands. Are you ready, I ask again?”

“I will be when you get here.”

“And will you finally tell me what the surprise is?”

“Trust me, you’ll see it.”

“Ominous.”

“Just get here.”

“Yes ma’am.” Smiling, Kim ends the call, dropping her phone on the passenger seat as she buckles the seatbelt and zips out of her driveway.

 

It’s not long before she’s on Trini’s street, looking up at her window after checking her phone to Trini’s messages (thankfully, there’s no movement that she can detect, which means Trini might actually be telling the truth and already be downstairs).

The front door opens, and Trini walks out, looking at Kim’s car and smiling sheepishly as she brushes her hair over her ear.

Her hair.

Her _hair._

Gone is the brown to blonde ombre, gone are the lighter tips.

Because now,

Oh god.

Now, the tips of Trini’s hair are dyed a bright, vivid pink.

Kim sits there, her mouth hanging open and a dopey smile starting to form as Trini opens the passenger side door, sliding into the seat without saying anything and avoiding Kim’s gaze.

“Trini _.”_

“Yes?” She looks up then, smiling cheekily as she looks at Kim through her eyelashes, and her fingers come up to play with the ends of her hair.

“ _Trini.”_

“Yeah?”

“I. Did you do this for me?”

“No, you know how much I adore the colour pink by itself.” Trini rolls her eyes at Kim. “Yes, idiot, I did it for you.”

“Oh my god.”

“Eloquent. Are we going now?” Trini props her feet up on Kim’s dashboard, and Kim doesn’t even bother telling her off.

Kim sighs, taking off the parking brake, peeling out into the street and towards school. She keeps sneaking glances over at Trini, who’s put a beanie on over her hair, the yellow clashing impressively with the pink.

She turns the radio down, 

 

*** 

 

They end up taking a bit of time to go get breakfast when Trini admits she hasn’t eaten, and Kim buys her a hot chocolate and a pastry. She just kind of ends up watching her creepily as she eats, much to Trini’s distaste/amusement/embarrassment, and can’t stop reaching over to touch her hair.

It’s… it’s a weird connection they’ve all got to their colours. It doesn’t feel quite right, going without some kind of item of clothing or accessory of it. In Kim’s case at least, seeing it on other people fills her with a sort of… she wouldn’t say possessiveness, but there is a certain amount of _mine_ that she feels for a split second before her rational brain stops her.

So, seeing it on Trini not only exacerbates the _mine_ reaction, but also the _hers_ reaction. Like, it doesn’t feel like Kim’s laid a claim, per se, but more like… like… Kim can’t find the words to express it, but it’s like seeing something that’s so intrinsically Kim on Trini just proves to her, proves to them both, proves to anyone who understands the significance of it that Kim is indisputably Trini’s.

She’s not gonna freak Trini out by telling her that, though.

So she settles for telling her that she loves the hair, and it looks really good on her, and did she wanna stop off at Hot Topic on the way to school?

(That last one earns her a punch to the shoulder.)

“Ready to go?” Trini asks when she’s finished, wiping the crumbs off her fingers with a napkin, swallowing the last of her danish.

“Guess so.” Kim stands up, waiting for Trini, and Trini stands next to her awkwardly before they go, an a graceless dance as they both stop and start before, finally, Trini grabs Kim’s hand and drags her out the door to the car.

 

***

 

“Kim!” Jason calls down the near-empty hallway, and Kim turns to face him. He’s probably the one she sees least often around the school, (bar Zack for obvious reasons) solely due to the fact that they take wildly different classes.

“Yeah?”

“Come here, talk to me.” He waves her over, and Kim walks to him with an arched eyebrow.

“Is this an intervention?”

“Don’t be a dickhead. You’ve seen Trini’s hair?” Unwillingly, Kim smiles. They’d parted ways as soon as they walked in, not sharing any classes, but every time Kim had caught a glance of pink tips under a yellow beanie she’d smiled so wide she had to look down at her phone or something, because that was honestly just _embarrassing._

“Of course I’ve seen her hair.”

“And…” He makes a _go-on_ gesture with his hands, and Kim shrugs.

“And it’s pink, I guess?”

“And that means…”

“Oh my god, this isn’t an intervention. Are you giving me the talk?” Jason splutters, but Kim talks over him. “Holy shit, Team Dad really _is_ Team Dad. Are you gonna tag team with Wall Dad too? Are you gonna pass me off to Zordon to talk about dental dams?” A grin is spreading across Kim’s face as she keeps talking a mile a minute, Jason’s face growing redder with every word. “Is Trini getting black bagged as we speak and being taken somewhere with a swinging lightbulb where Alpha-5 tells her that if she ever touches me without my consent she’ll be found lying in a ditch? Are Zack and Billy waiting at our lunch table with pamphlets and spreadsheets?”

“Kim, shut the fuck up. Please.” Jason waves her off, and Kim thinks she’s made him uncomfortable enough that he’ll let her off scot-free (ha. _Scott_ -free) but he clears his throat and starts again. “What I mean is, we all just- as in, me and the boys, we just kinda thought you two were… hooking up. Obviously I knew you liked her, I just didn’t know-“

“That she liked me too? Thanks Jase, love the vote of confidence.”

“No, I didn’t know that you liked each other enough that she’d dye her hair your-“ he looks around, lowering his voice. “your colour.”

“I mean,” Kim shrugs helplessly, at a loss for an answer, “we’ve talked about it. Sort of.”

“What do you mean, sort of?”

“I mean, we’ve admitted mutual attraction and more. But we haven’t really, uh, spoken about where we stand.”

“What are you waiting for?”

“Um, her to do it?”

“Seriously?” He just looks at her, and Kim doesn’t think she’s ever seen such a weird mix of bewilderment and disappointment on his face. “Kimberly Hart is waiting for _someone else_ to make the first move.”

“It’s not like I’m just, I don’t know, finding someone to hook up with at a party. This is Trini we’re talking about, and she’s not exactly the most in touch with her emotions. I don’t want to freak her out.”

“She doesn’t have to be in touch with them! She knows how she feels about you, hell, we all do. It’s embarrassing, she needs to get a grip. But honestly? You two just need to talk it out.”

“Ugh, we _tried_ that.” Kim thunks her head against a locker. “In fact, we were gonna do more than just talk it out, but you three wusses couldn’t even handle-“

“Let’s not, uh, go there.” Jason scratches behind his ear, and Kim feels a rush of affection for him. She wraps her arms around his chest, laying her head against one solid pec where she can hear his heart beating, solid and steady.

“Sorry for embarrassing you, Jay. You know you’re my fave.”

“I didn’t, but thanks. Even though I’m pretty sure that honour belongs to another person.”

“Yeah, about that.” She keeps her arms wrapped around him, but tilts her chin up to look him in the eye. “Are we alright? With everything that happened, and didn’t happen…”

“Oh, yeah. Totally. Copacetic.”

“Copacetic?”

“Billy says it, I guess. Picked it up from him.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard you guys have picked up a bit from each other recently. New vocab, an appreciation for romcoms…” She let’s the statement sink in before she ducks out of his embrace and hurtles down the hallway, avoiding his arms by an inch and easily outrunning him as he shouts abuse after her.

God, with friends like these, who needs enemies?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, this is actually my first fan work and I'd love some kudos/comments if you liked it, criticism if you didn't!! There defs needs to be more work for these two in the reboot, and I just thought I had to do my bit for the effort.
> 
> Sidenote, I made a new tumblr!! Come follow me on kimstrinis.tumblr.com and inspire me or smth, shoot me ideas or just scream at me abt power rangers


End file.
